Ne jamais se fier aux apparences
by Yuitsu
Summary: Et si Edward n'était pas celui qu'on croit ? EnvyEd -shonen-ai-
1. Chapter 1

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

Disclamer : FMA n'est pas à moi.

Résumé : Si Edward n'était pas celui qu'on croit…

Rating : T

Chap 1

-Raaaah ! J'ai vraiment failli le frapper cette fois, ce connard de Mustang ! gueula Edward en rentrant dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Ed, calme-toi ! Il t'a encore taquiné sur ta taille, c'est ça ? demanda Alphonse qui l'attendais.

-"Ah tiens, le Fullmetal est déjà parti ? Ah non ! Ed, voyons, ne te fais pas petit comme ça, je ne suis pas si impressionnant ! Oh, désolé, c'est ta taille normale !"

Edward, furieux, se dirigea vers la petite cuisine. Alphonse le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et s'assit en face de lui. Son aîné touillait rageusement son café, mais ne le buvait pas. Edward finit par reposer la cuillère et regarda par la fenêtre.

-J'en ai assez Al. Soupira t-il.

-Assez de quoi ?

-De faire semblant d'être ce que je ne suis pas. De retenir chacun de mes gestes pour éviter les soupçons. De me cacher, en fait.

- Au final, tu as perdu plus que moi. Mon corps, on le retrouvera, ta jambe et ton bras aussi… mais ça…

Edward eut un sourire amer; Les images du jour où ils avaient tout perdu lui revinrent en mémoire. Ces images qui le hantaient toutes les nuits.

Il annonça à son frère qu'il sortait marcher un moment.

Prendre l'air, respirer, se sentir libre, même quelques minutes.

Envy ricana en voyant Edward sortir de l'hôtel. Il se changeât en chien et le suivit.

Il sourit intérieurement en le voyant se diriger vers une ruelle peu fréquentée. Il repris son apparence humaine et l'interpella.

-Tiens, tiens le Fullmetal Nabot !

Presque aussitôt, un poing le percuta à la poitrine et l'envoya dire bonjour au sol trois mètres plus loin.

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il est en forme notre alchimiste !

Le coup l'avait surpris, il n'avait rien vu venir alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait paré aisément. Il était plus rapide que d'habitude. Sa puissance avait également considérablement augmenté.

Enervé par ces réflexions, l'homunculus se jeta sur son adversaire qui évitait les coups, les encaissaient sans broncher et en distribuer d'autres. De plus en plus en colère, Envy sauta par-dessus Edward pour se retrouver dans son dos. Il attrapa une bretelle du débardeur. Edward se dégagea brutalement, arrachant le tissu. Envy eut un temps d'arrêt en apercevant sur l'omoplate gauche du jeune homme un tatouage. Un tatouage qu'il connaissait bien. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car Edward s'enfuit et disparut quelques secondes plus tard au coin de la rue.

-Al ! Aaaal ? Bon sang, il est où ?

-Je suis là Ed !

Edward accourut dans la chambre où était son frère qui lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est… c'est Envy ! On s'est battus et…

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises au moins ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui tourna le dos, lui montrant son débardeur déchiré. Alphonse étouffa une exclamation de stupeur.

-Il… l'a vu ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression. Je suis dans la merde ! On devrait disparaître un moment.

-Mais… le colonel tient absolument à ce que tu soit disponible pendant la semaine.

Edward s'affala à côté de l'armure. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions : soit désobéir et risquer son statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat, demander à loger au QG militaire ou bien attendre que les homunculus viennent le chercher. La solution la lus sûre étant la deuxième, ce fut celle qui fut choisie.

Les deux frères rassemblèrent leurs affaires, payèrent l'hôtelier et sortirent.

Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Envy ? demanda Dante à l'homunculus.

-Sûr. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes, mais assez pour le reconnaître.

Dante réfléchit. Un homunculus, lui ? Mais qui l'aurait créé ? Comment, dans ce cas là, pouvait –il faire de l'alchimie ? Elle appela Pride et le chargea de récolter des informations.

Edward s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Une journée éprouvante de plus.

Il repensa à la version officielle de la transmutation de sa mère. Version officielle… quand même secrète. Mais la vraie version… seuls Alphonse et lui la connaissaient.

Alphonse avait bien perdu son corps entier, mais lui avait perdu son bras et sa jambe en même temps, et pour ramener l'âme de son frère… il avait payé de la sienne. Et le cercle de l'ouroboros était apparu sur son omoplate gauche. Cependant il n'était pas un homunculus comme les autres puisque il avait accès à ses souvenirs antérieurs, même flous, ses sentiments et surtout, à l'alchimie.

Etre un homunculus, c'est juste ne pas avoir d'âme ? Cette question, cela faisait sept ans qu'il se la répétait, sans jamais trouver de vraie réponse.

Le lendemain fut consacré à la signature de plusieurs piles de dossiers, Mustang profitant de la présence de son subordonné pour travailler encore un peu moins.

Edward jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte et la fenêtre, se méfiait de tout le monde. Il savait parfaitement qu'Envy pouvait être n'importe où avec sa faculté de changer d'apparence.

Pendant ce temps, Pride épluchait tout les rapports sur et écrits par le Fullmetal Alchemist, sans trouver quoi que ce soit.

"Discret, pensait-il, il ne laisse rien soupçonner, on dirait que l'œil Ultime va encore une fois me rendre un grand service."

Trouvant rapidement un prétexte pour le cas où on le surprenne, il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers les locaux du Flame Alchemist. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du colonel et souleva légèrement son cache-œil et vit toute l'équipe de Mustang en train de travailler, et Edward lui tournant le dos. Pride força un peu sa vision et distingua nettement l'ouroboros sur l'omoplate de l'alchimiste. Alchimiste… et homunculus visiblement.

Il repartit les mains dans le dos, son visage ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion.

Dante comprendrait sûrement, il était temps de rendre le rapport.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

Le yaoi EdxEnvy arrive, promis, mais dans un moment…

Mes chapitres ne sont jamais très longs, mais comme j'écris d'abord tout à la main, ça me parait toujours plus long…

Pour le moment ça va vite, mais je vais devoir ralentir le rythme des chapitres, car pour le moment, il n'y en a que 6… et je ne sais même pas comment ça va finir. "

Bonne lecture !

Bon évidemment, FMA n'est pas à moi…

Chap 2

-Ainsi, Edward Elric, le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de toute l'histoire, est bien un homunculus… Voilà qui est amusant. Intéressant aussi, très intéressant. C'est sans doute Alphonse qui l'a créé… (Dante sourit) Il a des sentiments, il peut faire de l'alchimie, il vieillit… Un homunculus parfait !

Envy écoutait sa "mère" d'une oreille. Il grimaça discrètement lorsqu'elle mentionna "homunculus parfait".

Pour elle, un homunculus n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet, des choses à améliorer, à jeter quand elles sont trop usées, ils comptaient moins que des chiens.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle le chargea, avec Lust de ramener le Fullmetal. Vivant si possible.

La semaine passa trop lentement au goût d'Edward, même si les énormes piles de dossiers à traiter quotidiennement lui permettaient de se vider la tête. L'équipe de Mustang, le voyant soucieux, avait essayé de lui poser des questions mais n'eut pour réponse que de vagues grognements. Même le lieutenant Hawkeye, avec ses deux moyens de persuasion les plus puissants (deux armes à feu chargées) ne parvint à lui soutirer le moindre mot autre que : "pas important".

Le soir précédant leur départ, Alphonse demanda à son frère où il comptait aller.

-Je pensais à Dublith, chez maître Izumi. Répondit-il.

-Pourquoi pas Rizembull ?

-Parce que c'est trop évident.

Alphonse hésita, puis dit :

-Mais tu sais que maître Izumi va te demander ce qui ne va pas, et qu'elle va t'arracher le vérité de force…

-…

-Elle va te frapper jusqu'à ce que tu avoues et quand elle saura, elle va te tuer.

-…

-Elle va t'en vouloir à mort.

-…

-C'est le scénario le plus agréable que je prévois.

-…

-Ed ?

-Tant pis on y va quand même.

Le lendemain, ils partirent discrètement du QG de Central et se dirigèrent vers la gare. Un train partait pour Dublith dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Edward était habillé en noir, comme d'habitude, et avait laissé son manteau rouge, trop voyant, dans la valise.

Ils montèrent dans un wagon désert à l'instant où le train démarrait.

Le voyage, qui dura plusieurs heures, se déroula dans un silence complet. Chacun se préparant psychologiquement à se faire massacrer.

Les deux frères descendirent sans précipitation du train et sortirent de la gare en priant pour que le magasin soit fermé.

Malheureusement, la boucherie était bien ouverte, et Meisson les accueillit comme il se doit, avec de grandes claques dans le dos. Izumi aussi les accueillit comme il se doit, à grands coups de pied.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alphonse, Edward et Izumi s'étaient réunis autour de la table de la cuisine.

-Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus juste pour nous dire bonjour, Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le maître de son ton froid habituel.

-Euh…on… on est… venus vous demander si… si vous vouliez bien nous héberger quelques temps… parce qu'on est poursuivis…

-Vous êtes encore allés chercher des problèmes ?

-C'est eux qui nous cherchent. Mais là, c'est un peu différent…

Izumi croisa les bras et fixa son élève en attendant une réponse. Edward balbutia :

-En fait, les homunculus… enfin, Envy… a découvert un truc et…en fait… à part Alphonse… personne ne le sait… j'aurai préféré que ça reste secret mais…

-Abrège.

L'ordre claqua. Edward avala avec difficulté et consulta son frère du regard. Alphonse acquiesça et il se leva et enleva sa veste. Il hésita une dernière fois, et retira son T-shirt _[mesdemoiselles, ne bavez pas trop svp_. Puis, il tourna le dos à son maître.

Edward entendit Izumi se lever brutalement et se diriger vers lui. Il accepta le premier coup qu'elle envoya, les autres aussi.

Quand elle fut calmée, Izumi demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, vraiment ?

Edward baissa les yeux.

-C'était quand on avait tenté la transmutation humaine… juste après en fait.

Edward ferma les yeux et revis la scène.

Il criait. Il avait mal. Son frère avait disparu. Il l'appela. Rien. Personne ne répondit. Son bras et sa jambe… plus rien. La Porte les lui avait pris. Avec son unique bras, il réussi à faire basculer l'énorme armure qui décorait la pièce. Le casque tomba et roula au sol. Un éclair déchira le ciel dehors. Edward traça un cercle avec du sang. Un cercle qui devait ramener son petit frère.

Une seconde fois, il se trouva devant la Porte. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait. Les battants s'ouvrirent. Edward était incapable de fermer les yeux. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait mourir ou non. Il ne savait même pas si la transmutation allait réussir.

Soudain, il sentit tout son corps lui faire mal, et le point culminant de la douleur se situait dans son épaule gauche. Il s'évanouit.

Izumi considéra longuement son élève. Elle était en colère, elle lui en voulait. A seize ans, il avait déjà tenté deux transmutations humaines, une pour revoir sa mère et une autre pour sauver son frère. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat, il avait le pays en long et en large pour trouver une pierre qui n'existait peut-être pas. Tout ça en cachant sa vraie nature.

Elle soupira. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait, elle l'aurait renié sur le champ.

-Vous pouvez rester un moment.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle dit avant de sortir, laissant derrière elle Alphonse et Edward, soulagés.


	3. Chapter 3

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

Voilà enfin le 3ème chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordi pendant un moment…

Enfin bon, le résultat est là est le blabla est toujours le même !

Chapitre 3

Lust parcourait Dublith pour se détendre un peu. Le Fullmetal était introuvable et Dante s'impatientait. Selon une information récente, le maître des frères Elric tenait une petite boucherie dans la ville et elle pensait aller l'interroger.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment, elle s'arrêta.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit :

"ED ! VA CHERCHER CA IMMEDIATEMMENT !"

Suivi du cri du cœur :

-Oui maître pitié pas le couteau me tuez pas !

Un frisson parcourut le dos de l'homunculus.

"On peut dire que leur maître se fait respecter… Je fais comment pour récupérer Edward sans me faire trop remarquer ?"

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Dos à elle, Edward, reprenait son souffle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules, il portait, comme d'habitude, un débardeur et un pantalon noirs et des chaussures à semelles compensées.

Il se retourna et se figea en voyant ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

"On non, pas maintenant…"

Lust réagit en premier en clouant Edward au mur avec ses ongles acérés. L'alchimiste transmuta son automail en lame et trancha lesdits ongles.

Il sauta et se retrouva sur le toit.

Il tenta de s'enfuir.

Il s'effondra.

Lust l'avait suivi, allongé ses ongles et transpercé la nuque d'Edward.

Une heure plus tard.

-Ed ? Ed ! Où est-tu ? ED ! Bordel, où tu t'caches ?

Izumi commençait à s'énerver. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle attendait le retour de son élève. Alphonse, s'inquiétait.

-Bon, finit par déclarer le maître, il reviendra quand il voudra, et si demain il n'est toujours pas là, on partira à sa recherche.

-Alors, jeune homme, on se réveille enfin ?

Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un plafond blanc. La pièce où il se trouvait était faiblement éclairée.

-Où… où je suis ?

-Chez moi.

Une voix de femme.

Edward voulu tourner la tête vers elle. Une décharge de douleur dans la nuque le fit gémir.

Sa vue se troubla.

-Tiens, mange ça.

Edward ne savait pas ce que c'était _[et vous oui _mais il en apprécia le goût. Il se sentait mieux petit à petit.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur.

Rien.

Il regarda autour de lui. Une chambre, simple dont les volets étaient à peine entrouverts. Il était allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquins, seul luxe de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait apparemment amené ici.

Vingt-cinq ou trente ans, les cheveux courts, elle portait une robe de couleur foncée.

-Dante…

Celle-ci sourit devant la tête de l'alchimiste, mélangeant la surprise, l'agacement et l'inquiétude.

Elle lui mit un miroir sous les yeux.

Mauves.

Ses yeux étaient mauves.

Une vague de panique serra la gorge d'Edward.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est fou ce que quelques pierres rouges peuvent changer quelqu'un ! Qui aurait pu penser que tu es un homunculus Edward ? J'ai l'impression que nous en avons été les premiers surpris.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, trois personnes seulement sont au courant.

Après la panique, Edward se sentait étrangement calme. Dante le fit se lever et sortir de la chambre pour lui faire visiter le manoir qui semblait désert.

-Ne te sens pas obligée de me faire la visite, je ne compte pas rester. Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Dante.

-tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

-Je refuse de cohabiter avec tes chiens-chiens. Surtout l'autre abruti à face de palmier !

-Qui à une face de palmier ? demanda une voix traînante derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent. Envy venait de sortir de sa chambre précédemment désignée par Dante. L'homunculus de l'envie dévisagea Edward.

-Ca te va bien les yeux de cette couleur en fait, il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

Cette fois, Dante partit d'un grand rire et dit:

-En effet tu vas devoir t'y habituer, j'ai prévu de vous faire travailler ensemble !

L'annonce fut suivie d'un grand silence. Elle reprit:

-Cela ne changera pas grand-chose pour toi au départ, Edward, tu devras chercher des informations pour la création de la Pierre Philosophale, mais plus pour toi seul, pour nous. Envy sera juste là pour te surveiller.

Edward restait muet. Un peu trop de choses se passaient en même temps. Dante se tourna vers lui :

-Vous allez commencer tout de suite vos recherches, je vais vous donner les consignes.

-Tu ne crois pas que je vais chercher pour toi quand même ? demanda Edward, l'air renfrogné.

-Je ne crois pas, tu vas le faire. Et je te prierai de ma vouvoyer.

-Ce serait une marque de respect.

Une heure plus tard, les deux homunculus prenaient le train vers Central. Edward s'était rapidement teint les cheveux en brun et s'était enveloppé dans un manteau sombre. Envy, lui, avait juste changé d'apparence et avait là un visage tout à fait banal.

En attendant l'arrivée, ce dernier regardait le paysage défiler et l'autre lisait les instructions laissées par Dante.

"Rechercher dans les archives de la Bibliothèque Nationale les alchimistes d'Etat ayant le potentiel pour créer la Pierre".

Cela différait totalement de ce qu'il cherchait jusqu'alors. Dante savait parfaitement ce qu'était la Pierre et comment la faire.

Le voyage passa beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Edward, il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

Il avait brusquement changé de camp, passant de son frère aux homunculus. Etre obligé de collaborer avec eux lui déplaisait fortement. Le dégoûtait même.

Il avait aussi appris que son père, Hohenheim avait eu un autre fils avant lui, il en avait oublié le nom, mais le nom du résultat de la transmutation humaine de ce fils, il s'en souvenait. Envy.

Son pire ennemi était son "demi-frère".

L'idée était vraiment désagréable.

Arrivés à destination, ils cherchèrent un hôtel discret où les patrons ne poseraient pas de questions. Ils devraient agir pendant la nuit, Edward n'était pas censé être à Central.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs dans une petite chambre. Deux lits, un fauteuil et une minuscule salle de bain la constituait.

Edward s'affala sur son lit et commença à feuilleter un livre sans vraiment le lire. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

_Un dernier chapitre avant la rentrée… comment ça j'ai plombé l'ambiance ? On va tous revoir nos professeurs (ou les découvrir), on va de nouveau se lever à 6h pour aller voir des gens qu'on n'a pas envie de voir, travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure et plein d'autres trucs super ! _

_J'me suis plombée le moral toute seule là…_

_Bref, le rythme de publication va encore un peu ralentir, d'une part parce que je rentre au lycée (ouaaais…) et d'autre part parce qu'il faut que je continue à écrire la suite… _

_Bon, je vous laisse (enfin) lire !_

_Pour le blabla c'est encore et toujours la même chose._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapitre 4

-C'est l'heure. déclara Envy.

Il reprit une apparence quelconque et attendit son "demi-frère".

Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en enfilant son manteau et en traînant les pieds.

La bibliothèque Nationale étant assez loin, ils marchèrent un moment dans le silence le plus complet, aucun des deux n'ayant envie de se parler. Les rues étaient désertes, pas un chat. Juste quelques fêtards déjà saouls.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Envy souffla :

-Si jamais il y a quelqu'un on se planque et on ne bouge pas, compris ?

Edward se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air déprimé. Ils cherchèrent ensuite un passage pour entrer discrètement. Une fenêtre à environ quatre mètres du sol servit à ça. Envy sauta le premier et brisa la vitre sans faire trop de bruit et Edward le suivit.

Ils atterrirent dans un immense couloir éclairé seulement par la lune.

-Alors, c'est où ? demanda Envy dans un chuchotement.

Son coéquipier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et alla directement vers le fond du couloir et s'arrêta devant une grande porte de chêne massif sur laquelle était accrochée une plaque de cuivre gravée :

"Archives. Réservé aux Alchimistes d'Etat et à l'Armée".

Envy crocheta la serrure et poussa la porte. La pièce était sombre mais cela ne les gênait pas, leurs yeux captant la plus faible lumière pour l'amplifier, à la manière des félins.

Pour leur première "expédition", ils prirent les dossiers des Alchimistes d'Etat engagés ces cinq dernières années.

Sur un carnet, Envy notait les informations les plus intéressantes.

"Tiens, pensa t'il, le dossier du nabot. Il raconte quoi ? Ouais, Elric Edward… adresse inconnue ? Ah bon. Engagé à douze ans, Fullmetal Alchemist, spécialité : alchimie sans cercle… etc…

-J'vois pas mon dossier.

-C'est moi qui l'ai.

-Ah ok.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus.

Après avoir relevé quelques informations dignes d'attention, ils rangèrent les dossiers à leur place. Il était trois heures.

-On y va et on revient demain. Lança Envy.

Ils repassèrent par le fenêtre et rentrèrent à l'hôtel aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient partis.

Envy attendit sept heures pour téléphoner à Dante et lui remettre le premier rapport.

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé.

-…

-Deux.

-…

-Euh, l'alchimiste du Son et… C'est qui le deuxième ?

-L'alchimiste de Glace.

-Ah, oui, l'alchimiste de glace.

-…

-Non, j'oublie pas.

-…

-C'est ça, à bientôt.

Il raccrocha et mit un coup de pied dans son lit qui se brisa en un craquement.

-'Chier ! Saloperie !

Il se tourna vers Edward pour lui demander de réparer le lit, mais l'alchimiste s'était endormi, affalé sur le matelas.

La teinture noire, faite à la "va-vite", commençait déjà à partir, laissant voir aux racines la vraie couleur des cheveux d'Edward.

Envy poussa un soupir agacé et s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

**xxxxxxxx**

-Maître… ça fait trois fois qu'on fait le tour de la ville, on a demandé à tous les passants, on est allé dans tous les bars, même le Devil's Nest, et Edward n'y était pas !

-On continue à chercher et tais-toi !

Izumi traînait pour la énième fois Alphonse dans Dublith. Edward n'étant pas revenu au bout de délai imposé par le maître, ils étaient partis à sa recherche. Alphonse insista encore pour rentrer et organiser un plan avec une carte pour être plus efficaces.

Izumi soupira et accepta.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la boucherie, ils entendirent des miaulements déchirants sur le toit.

-Encore un chat qui s'est coincé là-haut ! Al, va le chercher !

-Oui !

Alphonse prit une échelle et grimpa sur le toit.

Le chat, effrayé par la taille de l'armure, partit se réfugier à l'autre bout du toit. Al s'avança doucement et s'apprêtait à attraper l'animal quand il vit une tache sombre sur sa droite. Délaissant le chat terrorisé, il s'approcha.

Une flaque de sang. Sec.

Il appela son maître.

-Quoi ? Y'a une portée de chatons en plus ?

-Euh non… j'aurais préféré mais… venez voir.

-Du sang…

Izumi fixait la tâche puis, son regard fut attiré par un détail : au milieu du sang, dans le sol, un trou semblable à ceux qu'il y avait dans le mur près de la porte d'entrée.

-Hum… selon moi, Edward s'est battu en bas, il est monté sur le toit où il s'est fait tuer… et emmener.

Alphonse paniqua.

-Mais comment on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Faut prévenir quelqu'un !

Izumi pria "gentiment" son élève de se calmer puis ils descendirent, sans oublier le chat.

Le maître et l'élève se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient mettre quelqu'un au courant et Alphonse décida d'appeler le colonel Roy Mustang, lui au moins pourrait organiser de vraies recherches.

-Colonel ? C'est Alphonse Elric.

-…

-Euh oui, on a un problème : Edward a disparu !

-…

-Merci, merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !

**xxxxxxxx**

Edward se réveilla et se redressa avec difficulté et la première chose qu'il vit fut le lit d'Envy cassé en deux.

-Ah tu te réveilles enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Envy désigna le lit du menton;

-'Faudrait réparer ça, et après tu devras avaler ça. Cinq. Ordre de Dante.

Edward se leva sans rien dire et n'accorda pas un regard à la bourse de cuir que son coéquipier avait jetée à côté de lui. Il répara le sommier en vitesse puis prit la bourse et l'ouvrit. Des pierres rouges. L'alchimiste resta silencieux puis leva les yeux vers Envy qui attendait qu'il se décide.

-Je suis obligé…

-Oui. Le coupa t'il, Cinq par jour, c'est ce qu'a dit la vieille. Je te garantis pas ce qui t'arriveras si tu désobéit.

Edward eut un ricanement nerveux mais prit néanmoins cinq petites pierres ans le creux de sa main.

Il hésita. C'était tout de même… des vies humaines.

-Bouge toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

-On bouge pas avant la nuit alors…

-_C'est_ la nuit ! T'as dormi toute la journée alors bouffe ça en vitesse et amène toi !

Edward avala les pierres une à une, le goût n'était pas désagréable, mais savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans le répugnait.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel comme la première fois et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la bibliothèque, Envy se tourna vers Edward :

-Au fait, simple curiosité, elle est où ta marque exactement ?

-Sur l'omoplate gauche, c'est pour ça que je pouvais la cacher assez facilement…

-Et ta mécanicienne ?

-Winry ? Oh, elle sait, mais comme elle n'est pas alchimiste, elle ne comprend pas trop ce que qu'est un homunculus.

-Ok. Bon, on va passer par la même fenêtre qu'hier.

-Je vois pas le dossier du colonel. Remarqua Edward.

-L'allumette ? Il s'est engagé quand ?

-Il y a 11 ans il me semble. Ah !

-T'as trouvé ? demanda Envy en s'approchant.

-Non, mais je sais où il est… dans son bureau.

Les deux homunculus s'entre-regardèrent.

-Tu veux aller le chercher je suppose ? demanda Edward en détournant le regard.

-Evidemment, il nous faut des informations sur lui.

Ils sortirent de la pièce puis du bâtiment après avoir soigneusement rangé les dossiers et se dirigèrent vers le QG militaire en passant par les toits. Edward prévint son coéquipier qu'il y aurait des soldats de garde un peu partout dans le bâtiment et qu'il serait compliqué de passer inaperçu.

-Je prendrais l'apparence de Mustang, commença Envy, et toi tu…

-Tu connais le chemin ? coupa Edward.

-Ah… non.

-On va plutôt passer par la cour, le bureau a une fenêtre qui donne dessus.

-Quel étage ?

-Troisième.

Envy hocha la tête et suivit le guide.

Le mur d'enceinte, bien qu'il soit haut, ne leur posa aucun problème particulier. Traverser la cour plongée dans l'ombre non plus. Le problème venait de l'escalade de la façade car ils seraient à découvert.

Il fut donc convenu qu'Envy, transformé en oiseau, irait ouvrir la fenêtre, puis Edward grimperait le plus discrètement possible.

Ils attendirent que les soldats de garde sortent du secteur pour mettre leur plan à exécution.

Edward finit de se hisser dans la pièce éclairée par la lune. Le bureau du colonel était couvert de papiers en tous genres.

-Hé bien, c'est pas un travailleur le Mustang, remarqua Envy.

Edward eut un petit rire sans joie et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs tandis que l'homunculus de la jalousie s'occupait de l'armoire.

Ils cherchaient depuis une demi-heure lorsque la lumière s'alluma brusquement, les éblouissant un bref instant. Ils se retournèrent.

-Colonel !

Roy Mustang, ses gants déjà enfilés, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Les deux homunculus étaient tellement absorbés par leur recherche qu'ils avaient négligé la surveillance du couloir.

Edward recula de quelques pas et se heurta au bureau, faisant tomber la montagne de papiers par terre.

Le colonel reconnu son subordonné et le dévisagea avec surprise.

-Ed, dit soudainement Envy, prend le dossier à tes pieds et file. Tout de suite.

Obéissant, le jeune homme prit le dossier et sauta par la fenêtre, suivi par Envy.

Le militaire stupéfait eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter à la fenêtre pour voir Edward sauter par-dessus le mur d'enceinte de plus de trois mètres de haut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pas de grosse bagarre la non plus, mais ça arrive, je vous le promet

La suite peut-être ce week-end !


	5. Chapter 5

Ne jamais se fier aux apparences

**Hé bien… il aura mis du temps à arriver celui-là… **

**Je suis dé-so-lée ! Vraiment très désolée, pardonnez moiiiii ! **

**Hum… Surtout que le chapitre 6 mettra probablement encore plus de temps à venir… J'avoue que j'ai un peu du mal avec les scènes de combat et que je concentre un peu plus sur d'autres fics (en plus des cours quand même) : un crossover FMA-Naruto (bientôt fini sur papier), une fic Naruto (idem --) et divers drabbles yaoi… **

**Bon j'arrête avec mes pitoyables excuses et bonne lecture ! **

Disclamer : Toujours pareil vous vous en doutez…

Chapitre 5

-Purée, merde ! Oublier ça, mais quel on !

L'inquiétude passée, Edward s'énervait contre lui-même…

-Il doit déjà être en train de téléphoner à Al ! Mais quel con ! Il va tout balancer ! Je suis dans la merde !

Envy, lassé d'écouter Edward répéter la même chose depuis dix minutes, se leva de son fauteuil et empoigna son demi-frère par le col. Il gueula :

-T'as fini oui ? On sait que t'es inquiet ! On sait que t'es dans la merde ! Mais ta gueule ! Ferme-la et déprime dans ton coin ! On a eu ce qu'on voulait : des noms, le dossier et on rentre bientôt à Dublith !

On s'en fout que Mustang sache ce que tu es ou pas ! Tu vas rester au manoir avec Dante ! Alors tu la fermes ! Je veux plus t'entendre !

Envy acheva sa tirade en rejetant brusquement Edward en arrière et, sans lui accorder un regard, il se coucha.

L'alchimiste poussa un discret soupir et fit de même, cependant, il ne pu trouver le sommeil avant l'aube.

-Alphonse ? C'est Roy Mustang.

-Colonel ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-J'ai vu ton frère.

A l'autre bout du fil, Alphonse sursauta.

-Q-Quoi ? Où ça ? Il va bien ?

-Calme toi. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps. Il était dans mon bureau.

-Il voulait vous voir ?

-Je pense plutôt qu'il ne voulait surtout pas me voir, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Il cherchait quelque chose avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

-A quoi ressemblait cette personne?

-Hum… Un type bizarre. Environ dix-sept ans, avec des chevaux longs, habillé tout en noir…

-Envy.

-Quoi ?

-C'est sans doute Envy, un des homunculus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait avec une de ces créatures?

-…

-Alphonse ?

-Je… je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire…

-Est-ce que le changement de couleur des yeux de ton frère a quelque chose à voir là dedans ? J'ai remarqué ça tout à l'heure et ça m'a marqué…

-Ses yeux ont changé de couleur ?

-Oui, et ses cheveux aussi, mais ça devait être une coloration.

Le colonel entendit l'armure soupirer.

-Bon… Edward va sans doute m'en vouloir mais… tant pis.

Mustang raccrocha assez choqué. Alphonse lui avait raconté la vraie version de la transmutation interdite.

On n'apprend pas tous les jours qu'un de ses subordonnés à une personnalité cachée. On ne retrouve pas tous les jours non plus son subordonné disparu dans le camp ennemi.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage et murmura :

-Et merde…

-On rentre quand ? demanda Edward.

Envy, qui finissait de recopier au propre les notes de la dernière nuit, leva la tête vers lui.

-Ca fait cinq jours qu'on est là. On rentre demain matin.

Edward poussa un soupir d'impatience et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Un léger souffle d'air soulevait ses cheveux qu'il laissait désormais libres.

Envy posa son stylo et prit le temps d'observer son demi-frère. Cinq jours qu'il mangeait des pierres rouges et il avait considérablement changé. Son caractère surtout.

Il osait à peine le provoquer…

Avant, quand il le traitait de "petit", il se mettait en colère et l'inondait d'insultes. Et maintenant… Envy ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu le soir précédent.

Flash back

Un ivrogne, bouteille d'alcool à la main, les bouscula alors qu'ils revenaient de la bibliothèque, à trois heures du matin.

-P-Poussez-vous les ptits…

Edward l'attrapa par la veste, le força à lui faire face et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale :

-Qui tu traites de "petit" ici, connard ?

L'ivrogne grogna et tenta de se dégager. Un violent coup de poing sur la tempe le fit s'arrêter de bouger. Un coup de pied à l'estomac lui fit cracher un peu de sang.

Envy s'adossa au mur et regarda Edward frapper l'inconscient qui avait osé l'insulter.

Quand celui-ci tomba sur le trottoir comme une poupée de chiffon et ne bougea plus, Envy s'approcha. Il plaça deux doigts sur la jugulaire, un peu septique. Il se releva et invita Edward à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

-Tu l'as tué tu sais ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et dit :

-On s'en fout, tant pis pour lui.

Fin flash back

Envy repris son stylo en soupirant et reprit son travail.

Le lendemain, les deux homunculus partirent discrètement de l'hôtel vers cinq heures et prirent le premier train.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'installaient dans une auberge dans le centre-ville de Dublith.

Ils commandèrent un petit-déjeuner et commencèrent un compte-rendu de leur "mission" :

-On a combien d'alchimiste ? demanda Edward.

-Douze, dans tout le pays.

Deux personnes dans le fond de l'échoppe se retournèrent en entendant leurs voix.

-C'est assez?

-Non, il en faudrait le double. Au moins.

Edward se laissa aller contre la banquette et grogna comme quoi "ce travail le gonflait et qu'il préférait l'action".

Envy lui jeta un regard vague et dit :

-Ne sois pas pressé. Tu sais que Dante ne va pas te laisser sortir du manoir avant longtemps. T'as intérêt à la jouer gentil chien-chien fidèle si tu veux sortir rapidement.

-C'est ce que t'as fais non?

Envy allait répondre quand le patron leur amena les plats qu'ils avaient commandés.

-Pas trop tôt. Fit remarquer Edward d'une voix désagréable.

-Dis donc gamin ! s'emporta immédiatement l'aubergiste, tu crois que quand y'a pas ta mère tu peux faire ce que tu…

La phrase s'acheva dans un gargouillis. L'aubergiste baissa les yeux et vit un de ses couteaux planté profondément dans sa poitrine. Il s'effondra.

-'M'a coupé l'appétit ce bâtard ! s'exclama Edward en considérant le corps inerte.

Envy éclata de rire.

-Tu sais quoi Ed ? Je commence à vraiment t'apprécier, tu me ressembles de plus en plus!

Edward sourit et se leva, suivi de son compagnon.

Un bruit au fond de la salle attira leur attention. Les yeux du blond s'arrondirent de surprise en reconnaissant Izumi Curtis et l'armure de son frère. Le maître semblait furieux... et dégoûté.

Son regard passait alternativement sur le corps de l'aubergiste à Envy puis à Edward, qu'elle dévisagea, notant quelques changements physiques.

Elle vit l'autre personne passer un bras autour des épaules de son ancien élève.

-Désolé, dit Envy, mais on doit rentrer, le boulot nous attends.

Sa voix était traînante, sarcastique. Que son protégé soit avec ce type la mettait hors d'elle, cependant, quand elle s'adressa à Edward, sa voix était basse et glaciale :

-Ed, tu comptes vraiment repartir avec lui ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

-Je… j'ai pas le choix.

-Pas le choix ? hurla Izumi, On a toujours le choix abruti !

-Je ne peux pas ! hurla Edward à son tour, si je désobéis, vous vous feriez tuer, et moi je passerais le restant de mes jours dans un vieux manoir pourri à répondre aux questions d'une vieille folle dégénérée !

Il se tourna vers la porte, se dégageant du bras d'Envy et lui dit :

-Allez, faut y aller maintenant.

Il se tourna vers son frère au moment de passer la porte et déclara :

-Si… si jamais il se passe quelque chose, je vous les ferrais parvenir. Quel que soit le moyen. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas si loin.

-A quoi joue-t-il ? gronda Izumi une fois qu'Edward eut disparu. "Un manoir", "vieille folle dégénérée", "nous ne sommes pas si loin"… c'est quoi ces indices ?

Un bruit de pas attira leur attention. Le colonel Mustang et le lieutenant Hawkeye entrèrent dans l'auberge et se figèrent en apercevant le mort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda le lieutenant.

-Ah, vous êtes enfin rentrés.

Dante les accueillit avec son habituel petit sourire en coin.

-Suivez moi dans le salon et racontez moi tout.

Elle les fit s'asseoir dans des fauteuils et attendit qu'ils rassemblent leurs notes.

Envy résuma les évènements, nomma les alchimistes sélectionnés et certifia que tous ses ordres avaient été respectés.

Dante se tourna vers Edward sans se départir de son sourire.

-Alors, comment te sens tu ?

-Ben, normal.

La vieille alchimiste leva un sourcil devant son air nonchalant. Elle se tourna vers Envy.

-Son caractère a beaucoup changé. En deux jours, il a tué deux hommes et ça n'a pas l'air de le choquer plus que ça.

Cette fois le maître des homunculus afficha une expression surprise. Puis son sourire réapparut.

-Edward, enlève ton haut s'il te plait. _[nlda : Nan les filles, bavez pas ça sert à rien…_

Le jeune homme obtempéra et Dante se leva pour observer longuement le tatouage de l'ouroboros avec un air satisfait.

-Bien, rassied-toi. On va faire une petite expérience.

Envy s'enfonça un peu plus dans on fauteuil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment vite confirmé lorsque Dante débrancha l'automail d'Edward.

-Hé !

-Ne bouge surtout pas.

Edward s'évanouit alors que Dante retirait le port de l'automail. Le sourire du maître des homunculus s'élargit encore en voyant le bras se régénérer.

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, aveuglé par la lumière. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'une bonne partie de sa réserve de pierres rouges avait fondue, la seconde fut un chiffon humide posé sur son front.

-Enfin tu te réveilles ?

Edward tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Envy était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'alchimiste mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa main droite. De chair. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses automails posés à côté d'Envy. Sa jambe aussi ? Il se leva et fit quelque pas.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? souffla-t-il.

-Ca, c'est le résultat de la "petite expérience" de Dante. Je dois avouer que j'étais aussi curieux qu'elle de voir si ton bras et ta jambe se reconstitueraient si on enlevait les automails.

-C'est malin, grogna Edward, je me bat avec quoi maintenant ?

L'homunculus de la jalousie explosa de rire.

-T'as fini oui ?

-T'affoles pas Fullnabot, ta nouvelle capacité apparaîtra en même temps que ta ligne de vie !

-Tu m'a appellé comment ? demanda Edward d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Lust, qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon, sursauta et arracha accidentellement trois pages de son ouvrage en voyant passer Envy poursuivi par Edward qui lui hurlait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de course poursuite autour du manoir, le plus jeune s'arrêta brusquement en se tenant le bras droit.

-'Tain… 'fait mal…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux au pied d'un arbre. Envy, un peu méfiant, s'approcha et demanda :

-Un problème ?

-Mon bras me fait un mal de chien.

-Ah ! C'est ta ligne de vie qui est en train d'apparaître, dans quelques minutes ce sera fini.

En effet, peu de temps après, la douleur s'estompa et les deux homunculus virent une longue ligne rouge sur le bras d'Edward et dont les points principaux étaient à l'épaule, au coude et au poignet.

Il se releva et contempla les alentours comme s'il ne les avait jamais vu.

Envy l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui souffla :

-Alors Ed, les pouvoirs apparaissent avec la ligne de vie, quelle est ta nouvelle capacité ?

Un grand sourire fendit le visage du blond. Il fit quelques pas en regardant autour de lui et avisa une pie perchée sur la branche d'un arbre proche d'eux. Edward ferma les yeux, concentré, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, deux ailes noires et blanches surgirent de son dos.

Envy poussa un cri de surprise émerveillée, surprenant l'oiseau qui s'envola. Les ailes disparurent.

-Wow, c'est génial ça !

-Ca ne s'arrête pas là… répliqua l'alchimiste en prenant l'apparence d'Envy.

L'original ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Wrath qui sortait à ce moment là du manoir, vit les deux Envy, se frotta les yeux, regarda à nouveau et rentra.

-Quoi ? C'est Edward qui a tué ce type ?

-Oui monsieur Mustang, vous avez bien entendu.

Izumi était assise dans la cuisine, les bras croisés et observait le colonel faire les cent pas, son lieutenant, immobile près de la porte, fixait un point sur le mur, l'air incrédule. Ils venaient de rentrer et Alphonse s'était aussitôt enfermé dans sa chambre

-Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où il a pu aller ? demanda Hawkeye.

Le maître soupira et dit :

-Dans un vieux manoir pas très loin d'ici et habité par une "vieille folle dégénérée", selon ses propres termes.

Les militaires se consultèrent du regard.

-S'il y a un manoir dans les environs, il ne sera pas difficile de le trouver. Fit remarquer le lieutenant.

Izumi se leva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils prirent une voiture et sortirent de la ville.

-Je ne comprends pas bien la nature de ton pouvoir, Edward. Déclara Lust.

-Hum… en fait, je me connecte, en quelque sorte, à l'esprit d'un humain ou d'un animal pour acquérir temporairement une de ses capacités. Par exemple, si c'est un oiseau, j'obtiendrai des ailes, si c'est… euh… Mustang…

-J'ai compris ! s'exclama Wrath, si c'est Mustang, tu te transformes en Super-Séducteur !

-Non, je pensais plutôt à l'alchimie du feu…

Les homunculus étaient sortis devant le manoir et discutaient calmement. Ils avaient rapidement accepté le fait qu'Edward fasse désormais partie des leurs et toute animosité à son égard semblait avoir disparue.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué que trois personnes les observaient de loin. Cachés dans des buissons, le lieutenant Hawkeye, le colonel Mustang et Izumi Curtis observaient chaque geste d'Edward mais ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que se soit.

En guise de démonstration, le nouvel allié des homunculus fusionna avec l'esprit de Sloth, engageant une bataille d'eau au sens propre du terme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois espions repartirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient venus.


	6. Chapter 6

Hé oui, vous n'y croyiez même plus, cette fic était devenu un vieux fossile raccorni et sans espoir...

HE BEN NON !!

Grace à ma chère cousine, nommons la Sillia parce que c'est son pseudo, et grace aussi à Akinabazooka9 (il est long ton pseudo, il m'énèrve) j'ai pu finir ce chapitre 6 que tout le monde désespérait de lire. Il y a aussi Ana2994, hoshi-uchiwa, Tohru78, Asuka Tanku, Feriau, FelineElric, Kiku-chan (même si tu l'aime pas trop), Sabine02 et onarluca.

Pour continuer sur les bonnes nouvelles :

-le chapitre 7 est en cours

-le shonen-ai commence ici

-ce ne sera pas une death-fic

-je FINIRAI CETTE FIC ! Je l'ai commencée, alors j'assume et je finis.

-FMA n'est pas à moi. Si si, ça peut être une bonne nouvelle.

Pour me faire un peu pardonner, ce chapitre s'étend à peu près sur 6 pages Word (Times new roman 12) et contient 4 437 mots. Plus de la moitié de tous les chapitres précédents réunis. Haha. Ben oui, avant ça, j'ai 7000 mots. Mais tout le monde s'en fout. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu par certaines !

**Chapitre 6**

-Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour attraper Edward… annonça Izumi aux deux autres. Les militaires se tournèrent vers elle et l'observèrent le temps qu'elle se décide à exposer son idée.

-Surveiller le manoir, attendre qu'il s'en éloigne, on le tue et on le ramène. De toute façon, il ressuscite.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'il sorte seul. Fit remarquer Hawkeye.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas faire venir un alchimiste de plus ? Dans le cadre de votre mission "pour retrouver le Fullmetal Alchemist" ?

Dix minutes plus tard, le commandant Amstrong était prévenu et se préparait à les rejoindre à Dublith le lendemain soir.

Edward s'assit sur le fauteuil que Dante lui désignait.

Elle avait exigé de lui parler seule à seul et l'avait conduit dans un petit salon privé. Les autres n'avaient pas à être au courant de cette conversation.

-Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me demander.

-Alors, vas-y. Dis-moi tout. N'omets rien.

Dante se calla contre le dossier de son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sur ses cuisses, l'air attentif et satisfait.

-Hm… Inutile de vous décrire une transmutation humaine… je passe tout de suite à ce qui s'est passé devant la Porte.

Bref silence. Edward, l'air absent, se remémorait ce douloureux instant. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et entama son récit.

-Je voulais récupérer mon frère. Son corps, son esprit et son âme. La Porte ne m'a donné que son âme. Elle avait un prix bien sûr. J'ai donné mon bras et mon âme. C'était équitable je crois. Je suppose qu'Elle trouvait que par mon acte, mon âme était… souillée. Et si Elle m'a, malgré tout, laissé en vie, je pense que c'est juste pour que mon sacrifice ne serve pas à rien. Lorsque je suis revenu… Al était là… dans son armure. Immobile. Il fixait ce… que nous venions de créer. Puis il m'a fait des bandages pour retenir un peu le sang. C'était mieux que rien. Je ne savais rien des homunculus. La Porte m'avait montré la Vérité, mais pas les coulisses. (Ed eu un rire amer.) Sans pierres rouges à ma disposition, je ne pouvais pas me régénérer. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir non plus. Juste mon alchimie. Pourquoi la Porte m'a laissé ce don, je n'en sais rien. Qui sait, peut-être avait-elle estimé m'avoir enlevé suffisamment de choses ? Voilà… je n'en sais pas plus sur moi. Je suis passé d'"humain" à "homunculus" sans passer par la case "mort" et "transmutation humaine".

Edward se tu et baissa la tête, fixant ses deux mains de chair.

"Est-ce mieux comme ça ?"

Le silence qui s'était installé était pesant.

-Tu peux sortir. Déclara enfin Dante. L'adolescent nota qu'elle avait l'air déçu.

"Elle cherchait un moyen de plus d'obtenir sa foutue immortalité…"

Edward quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, presque en courant.

Mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette vieille folle.

-Où cours-tu comme ça ?

Envy, accoudé à la rambarde, le regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Loin. Dehors, et loin de cette folle.

-Je viens avec toi.

Le blond haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

-Comme si t'avais le choix. Dante veut que tu me surveilles.

-Certes.

Ils prirent le chemin boisé menant à Dublith dans le silence le plus complet. Edward semblait scruter les taillis d'un air indifférent et Envy regardait ses pieds, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil rapide à l'alchimiste.

Le soir tombait, allongeant les ombres. Les premiers animaux nocturnes sortaient alors que les êtres du jour rentraient se mettre à l'abri.

Soudain, un bruit les fit lever la tête. Quatre personnes venaient de surgir des sous-bois et leur barrèrent la route. Quatre personnes qu'Edward connaissait très bien… Et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir maintenant.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens… lança Envy de son ton sarcastique habituel. J'imagine que vous venez pour Edward ?

-Laissez le partir. Il n'a rien à faire avec vous. Gronda Izumi, les poings serrés par la colère.

-Rien à faire ? Oooh… Vous croyez ? Répondit le péché d'envie, se plaçant devant Edward qui tentait de cacher sa surprise derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Celui-ci redressa brusquement la tête et déclara :

-Vous demandez à ce qu'on me laisse partir… Mais croyez vous que je suis retenu prisonnier ?

Un long silence choqué suivit la remarque.

Le colonel fut le premier à réagir. Il enfila ses gants d'un geste rapide et dit :

-De toute façon, on n'est pas là pour te demander ton avis Fullmetal.

Les homunculus n'évitèrent la langue de feu que d'extrême justesse. Edward jura. Il était trop loin de Sloth pour avoir accès à son esprit. Son regard croisa celui d'Envy.

Ils esquivèrent une rafale de balles et des pics de terres, bondirent dans le couvert des arbres et commencèrent à courir.

Ils savaient que les autres suivraient.

-T'as un plan, j'espère ? demanda Envy.

-Rentre au manoir, je les attire plus loin et je te rejoins.

-Pas question.

La terre se mit à onduler, les obligeant à continuer par la voie des branches.

-Ecoute moi bien, crâne de piaf, gronda Envy, t'es peut-être un homunculus et alchimiste en bonus, mais face à trois alchimistes et un tireur d'élite, t'as pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Donc je reste avec toi.

Devant le ton catégorique de la tirade, Edward songea à peine à répliquer. Envy était aussi têtu que lui.

Constatant qu'ils avaient largement distancés leurs poursuivants, les deux homunculus s'arrêtèrent et sautèrent au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans ce cas ? demanda le plus jeune.

-On s'éloigne bien du manoir de la vieille, on leur passe l'envie de revenir. Fini.

-Ca a le mérite d'être simple. A dire.

-Si on leur fait suffisamment peur…

Envy poussa un long soupir et déclara :

-J'ai peut-être une idée qui te conviendrai…

* * *

-On est paumés. Constata Izumi, acide.

-Continuons tout de même.

-Vous savez, Colonel, je ne suis pas venue jusque là pour laisser malgré tout mon élève où il est.

-Seulement, fit remarquer Hawkeye, nous sommes dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas et nous n'avons qu'une vague idée de la direction qu'ils ont empruntée…

-Inutile de vous inquiéter ! s'exclama Amstrong, qui jusque là avait gardé le silence, retrouver quelqu'un dans un endroit inconnu est une capacité transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong !

-M'aurait étonné aussi… grommela Mustang.

* * *

-C'est un peu moyen comme plan, Envy…

-Tu vois une autre solution plus facile, le génie ?

-Non, je te fais juste remarquer que ton plan ne me plaisait pas trop.

Envy soupira. Ce sale gamin semblait ne surtout pas vouloir reconnaître ses efforts pour ne pas avoir inclut dans ce fameux plan, les mots "tuer", "dépecer", "découper" et tous les dérivés possibles et imaginables par son cerveau infiniment supérieur.

Mais l'expression irritée d'Edward valait quand même le détour.

-Ca va être difficile pour moi.

-C'est pas mon problème.

Edward grommela encore un peu son mécontentement, puis tourna le dos à son coéquipier, s'assis sur un petit rocher et ferma les yeux.

Envy, lui, alla s'adosser à un arbre et regarda l'autre, calme en apparence, se concentrer. Il devait repérer les esprits de leurs poursuivants et dès lorsqu'ils arriveraient, utiliser leurs propres capacités pour les repousser. Il fallait leur faire comprendre qu'Edward Elric n'était plus de leur côté. Leur faire peur.

Envy observa distraitement les reflets du soleil dans les cheveux du blond et qui lui donnaient une apparence presque angélique. Il soupira et détourna les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, il faisait presque chaud et pas un souffle de vent. Un jour idéal. Son regard retomba sur Edward, qui affichait maintenant un air concentré. Il espéra soudainement que le plan fonctionnerait. Sinon… sinon, il pouvait dire "au revoir" à l'alchimiste. Il serait ramené à Central aussitôt et Envy doutait fortement que Dante le laisse y aller bien souvent. Leurs combats verbaux quotidiens lui manqueraient sûrement… Il n'y aurait, en plus, plus que ce vieux chnoque de Pride et cette gourde de Sloth avec lui, tous les jours, pour le surveiller, et non plus lui.

"Imbécile, t'es ridicule".

Mais… si le pouvoir d'Edward n'était pas assez fort ? Si…

-Ils arrivent !

Envy redressa brusquement la tête. En trois pas, il fut près d'Ed, scrutant les arbres, là où leurs poursuivants devaient apparaître. Les mouvements dans les bois se firent enfin perceptibles, laissant bientôt apparaître Amstrong en tête, puis Mustang, le lieutenant et le maître. Tous bien déterminés à gagner la partie. Aussitôt, un mur de flammes se dressa entre les deux groupes. Le visage d'Edward était crispé, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux mauves reflétant les flammes or, rappelant l'ancienne couleur de ses yeux. Envy observa, fasciné, le spectacle donné à lui seul par le visage du jeune homunculus, prêtant peu d'attention aux exclamations de surprise provenant de derrière le rideau de feu.

Une pluie de balles les informa que les soldats avaient retrouvé leurs esprits. Un simple saut de côté suffit pour éviter le plomb qu'Hawkeye leur avait envoyé à l'aveuglette.

-Envy ! J'me démerde tout seul, vas t'en !

-Quoi ? Non, mais j'hallucine ! Je reste !

Une barrière de terre signée tout à fait visiblement par Amstrong les sépara. Ils jurèrent chacun de leur côté.

Envy poussa un soupir nonchalant et tourna la tête vers Izumi et Hawkeye.

-Hé bien, hé bien. J'ai l'air si peu sérieux pour qu'on m'envoie les nanas ?

Le lieutenant se contenta d'enlever la sécurité de ses armes, mais le maître d'alchimie lança :

-Voilà qui est bien misogyne pour quelqu'un qu'on prendrait pour une femme au premier abord.

-Ooooh, c'est pas beau d'être jaloux !

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Demanda Riza, acerbe. Tu t'appelles bien Envy ?

-Exact ! Je suis flatté que vous vous rappeliez de mon nom ! Les banalités mises à part, comprenez-vous que vous ne pouvez pas ramener Edward ?

-Je n'en vois pas la raison.

-Où qu'il soit, madame Izumi Curtis, il sera toujours surveillé par un autre homunculus. Pour l'instant, il a la chance d'être avec moi, mais, s'il part… mon successeur ne sera peut-être pas aussi gentil que moi.

Il s'approcha des deux femmes qui se tenaient sur leur gardes, prêtes à se défendre. Un grand sourire sardonique étira son visage.

-Vous l'aurez compris, mesdames… Edward est à moi !

Une violente onde de choc les fit tituber. Le mur trembla, quelques morceaux s'en détachèrent et roulèrent aux pieds d'Envy, qui en était le plus proche.

De l'autre côté, Edward envoya un regard mauvais aux deux soldats. Le commandant, le poing toujours planté au sol, ferma brièvement les yeux, au contraire de Mustang qui le soutint.

-Tu es vraiment borné, ma parole !

-Borné vous-même ! Je décide seul de ce que je fais de ma vie !

-T'es mineur !

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette excuse débile ? C'est quand même vous qui m'avez laissé parcourir le pays avec Al et filé des missions à la pelle sans vous soucier plus que ça de mon âge !

-Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Tu t'es engagé à douze ans !

-Fallait pas venir me le proposer si tôt !

Edward plaqua ses mains au sol, faisant jaillir des piques du sol, explosées immédiatement par des petits Amstrong en pierre. Un jet de flammes l'obligea à se baisser et le major en profita pour envoyer une nouvelle attaque alchimique qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. Un « crac » sonore et écœurant retentit, arrachant une grimace exaspérée tout à fait déplacée à Edward. Il attrapa l'épaule et la remis en place d'un geste sec.

Les deux militaires ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que… Bafouilla Amstrong.

-Aaah… Les homunculus ont de la ressource ! Mon bras et ma jambe en sont la preuve ! Sur ce…

Il dressa une barrière de quelques mètres de hauteur puis pratiqua rapidement une ouverture dans la première barrière pour rejoindre Envy. Il le découvrit en train de faire de la contorsion entre les attaques d'Izumi et les balles du lieutenant. Sans se départir de son sourire ironique habituel qui semblait agacer plus que de raison ses attaquantes.

-Envy ! Bouge, merde !

-T'es mignon, toi ! Suis le plan !

-Eh ben… ok…

Edward se retourna vers la façade et y flanqua un violent coup de pied qui eu pour effet immédiat de la faire s'effondrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son maître et le lieutenant et siffla :

-Oups, c'est vrai qu'il y Mustang et Amtrong derrière !

Les yeux des deux femmes s'ouvrirent sous la surprise tandis que le sourire d'Envy s'élargit encore. Les gravats tombèrent, libérant les deux hommes, un peu blessés, couverts de poussière. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Ed claqua des doigts, faisant naître une nouvelle barrière de feu, enfermant ses anciens alliés dans un petit cercle d'où ils ne pouvaient s'échapper, puis, utilisant une nouvelle fois l'alchimie, il emprisonna ses « proies » dans un carcan de roche, les empêchant d'utiliser leurs mains. Il jeta un regard à Envy et s'apprêta à traverser la barrière quand soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, il s'effondra.

-Ed ! s'exclama l'autre homunculus en se précipitant vers le garçon qui ne bougeait plus. Hey ! Edward ! Bordel, pas de blague le nain de jardin !

Aucune réaction. Le visage d'Edward dégoulinait de sueur et son visage était crispé, comme sous l'effet d'une forte douleur.

-Et merde ! J'le savais !

Envy serra les dents et jeta un regard meurtrier aux prisonniers. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un rictus de haine.

-C'est de votre faute. C'est de votre faute s'il est dans cet état. Si vous l'aviez respecté… il n'aurait pas eu à trop utiliser son pouvoir. C'est votre faute, uniquement de la votre…

Il se releva avec précautions, serrant Edward évanoui contre sa poitrine, plaquant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il foudroya une fois encore les militaires et le professeur du regard, resserra sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme et fit apparaitre deux grandes ailes noires dans son dos, identiques à celles des corbeaux, copiant la première transformation d'Edward.

-J'aurai bien aimé le venger moi-même, vous arracher un à un tout ce qui vous tient à cœur moralement et lorsque vous auriez cru toucher le fond, je vous aurais démontré que vous êtiez encore loin de l'enfer… mais je ne ferai rien. Pour lui, je ne ferai rien. S'il veut vous faire payer ce qui lui arrive, je l'aiderai, mais je ne vous toucherai pas sans son autorisation.

Les doigts d'Envy se crispèrent sur les cheveux et le t-shirt d'Edward.

-Il est avec moi, et je ne tiens pas à vous le rendre comme ça sans rien dire.

Les ailes s'étendirent et brassèrent puissamment l'air. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu du champ de vision des prisonniers.

Izumi fut la première à réagir, elle se débattit un instant et réussit à bouger ses mains. Elle détruisit la cage de pierre et fit de même pour les autres. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, ne se regardèrent pas et prirent le chemin du retour, suivant les traces qu'ils avaient laissées en venant. De leur combat, il ne restait que de vagues gravats et les traces de brûlures dans la terre.

* * *

Edward poussa un gémissement de douleur quand Envy le reposa à terre, près d'un ruisseau qui coulait avec peine. Les ailes disparurent avec un grésillement et le plus âgé se pencha sur le blond qui ouvrait les yeux avec peine.

-Il s'est… passé quoi ?

-Tu t'es évanoui. Tu as trop utilisé ton pouvoir. C'est de ma faute… c'était mon idée…

Il baissa la tête, ses cheveux longs tombants sur son visage, le cachant. Edward se redressa avec peine, se tenant le front d'une main. De l'autre, il effleura la joue d'Envy, la passa derrière sa nuque et l'attira contre lui.

-Ca va, je suis plus un gamin… marmonna t'il, s'accrochant cependant au tissu comme pour s'assurer de son existence réelle.

-Hé ho, te mets pas à râler en plus, on aurait dit que t'allais pleurer.

-N'importe quoi. Grogna Envy, sans bouger pour autant.

-Ce n'est la faute de personne. Je n'ai pas encore assez l'habitude d'utiliser ce pouvoir. Il n'est pas simple, et je n'ai pas essayé de me ménager.

Ils se turent un moment. Quelques tourterelles se répondaient, cachées dans les arbres. Sans prévenir, Envy entoura les épaules de son cadet, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassa violemment, surprenant Edward qui ne su comment réagir.

Le coupable se sépara de lui brusquement et baissa la tête une nouvelle fois, utilisant ses cheveux pour masquer le rouge de ses joues. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible d'un air énervé, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

-En fait, t'étais super inquiet pour moi !

L'autre se redressa brusquement, toujours écarlate, et s'écria :

-Absolument pas !

-Si, tu flippais !

-Non, je flippais pas !

-Si !

-Non, c'est faux !

-Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Gh…

Vexé, Envy se leva et tourna le dos au crétin qui l'avait acculé, les bras croisé. Il entendit Edward ricaner un moment, puis s'arrêter. Les minutes passaient dans le silence qu'offrait la forêt jusqu'à ce que le blond soupire et grogne :

-'Tain… Saleté de migraine.

-Bien fait pour ta gueule. Réplique Envy, aussi rancunier qu'un enfant.

-Non, sérieusement, c'est atroce… Je le savais… Mon mauvais pressentiment était fondé…

-Hé bien, madame Irma, va falloir t'y faire parce qu'on est bien loin du manoir et que même si on y rentrait… la vieille nous ferait tellement chier que tu préférerais subir trois migraines comme ça.

-…Merde…

-En effet, on est en plein dedans. T'as des pierres rouges sur toi ?

-Nan.

L'aîné s'accroupit face à Edward qui était assis, le dos courbé, la tête penchée en avant et retenue par ses mains. Des gouttes de transpiration, mêlées à des larmes de douleurs tombaient et faisaient de petites taches foncées sur la terre, entre les brins d'herbe. Un bruit étrange, suivit d'un autre, intriguèrent le malade. Il tenta de lever la tête mais la brûlure qu'il éprouvait l'en empêcha. La main d'Envy lui attrapa doucement le menton, le forçant à se redresser, lui arrachant par là un hoquet de surprise et de souffrance. Les lèvres de son coéquipier se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes, plus doucement, mais cette fois-ci, sa langue força le passage. Un liquide au goût familier se répandit dans sa bouche.

« Des… pierres rouges ? »

Il avala avec difficulté, ayant compris, malgré son cerveau embrumé, qu'Envy puisait dans ses propres réserves pour les lui donner. Il se séparèrent quelques secondes, le temps que l'autre régurgite encore une quantité suffisante de pierres, qui se trouvaient dans son estomac. La douleur finit cependant par avoir raison d'Edward qui s'évanouit.

Haletant légèrement, Envy se redressa et voyant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, vira encore une fois à l'écarlate. Le plus jeune était allongé dans l'herbe, entre les racines d'un arbre et lui, à moitié effondré sur lui, assis sur ses cuisses.

-Y doit y avoir une entité qui s'acharne sur moi, c'est pas possible. Grogna t-il, masquant sa bouche d'une main. Puis il soupira, comme résigné, regarda un instant le visage d'Ed qui semblait un peu plus détendu et finit de s'allonger sur lui.

Appuyé sur un coude, il joua avec une mèche de cheveux blonds, le regard dans le vague. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et se servit de l'épaule de l'endormi comme d'oreiller.

-Tu m'emmerde Edward. A cause de toi je suis obligé de revoir toute la palette des sentiments humains.

* * *

Izumi, Mustang, Hawkeye et Amstrong entrèrent dans la boucherie Curtis par la porte de derrière. Depuis leur départ de la clairière, personne n'avait prononcé un mot, chacun se perdant dans ses sombres pensées. Le professeur alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour prendre ses médicaments. Les autres s'installèrent à la tables de la cuisine. L'horloge sonna sept heures du soir. Un bruit régulier de ferraille les informa de l'arrivée d'Alphonse. Il entra dans la pièce et voyant les mines consternées des porteurs de l'uniforme, il baissa la tête et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

Tous l'entendirent cependant murmurer :

-C'est dans ce genre de moments, que je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir de corps capable de pleurer…

Dans sa chambre, Izumi pleurait doucement, les larmes suivant les autres en silence. Sig ne savait que faire, à part serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

-J'ai… J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un enfant… une fois encore…

Les muscles ne pouvaient rien contre ce genre de situation.

* * *

*Silence glacial*

Y: Je sais ce que vous allez me dire.

Ed : Que t'as mis plus d'un an pour écrire un bête chapitre.

Y : Oui...

Ed : Et en plus, je me fais martyriser avec une saloperie de migraine.

Y : En effet.

Ed : Et Envy se jette sur moi.

Envy : Tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas apprécié ? J'ai pas trop rencontré de résistance.

Ed : /écarlate/

Y : Je vois pas de quoi tu t'plains.

Ed : saleté.

Y : /pousse Ed et Envy de côté/ Bon ! Toujours est-il que je l'ai écrit, et que le suivant est en cours ! Je pense que le futur chapitre 8 sera le dernier. Masi je vous donne pas de dates, c'est mauvais. Les dates, c'est le mal. Il ne me reste plus qu'a m'y remettre ! A bientôt très chères lectrices ! (Je suis pas convaincue de la présence massive de lecteurs. S'il y en a, manifestez vous ! ^^)


	7. Chapter 7

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi, Yuitsu ! Et c'est bien lui, le chapitre 7 !

J'ai ici la confirmation que les reviews sont le carburateur de l'auteur de fanfiction : c'est en les relisant (pour se remonter le moral, y'a pas mieux) que j'ai eu envie de continuer. n_n

Il a tardé un peu (moins que le 6, cependant) car l'été dernier, quand je l'avais commencé… j'ai tout perdu ce que j'avais fait et ça m'a un peu dégoûtée. Beaucoup même, et ce n'est qu'avant-hier, 31 janvier 2009, que j'ai retrouvé courage et inspiration. Donc, un beau chapitre de 3 516 mots, 6 pages word, pondu en deux soirs seulement !

Chapitre 7

Envy entra dans le manoir le plus silencieusement possible et s'arrêta au milieu du corridor de l'entrée. Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçut pas le moindre bruit. Rassuré, il raffermit sa prise sur Edward, toujours évanoui, qu'il portait sur son dos et poursuivit son chemin vers sa chambre. Il passa devant les portes sur la pointe des pieds et du utiliser son coude pour ouvrir la poignée. Avec d'infinies précautions et usant de son incroyable souplesse, il referma sa chambre et déposa son fardeau sur son matelas puis se cambras en arrière, faisant craquer ses vertèbres ankylosées.

La chambre d'Envy ne portait ce nom que grâce au lit qui trônait, la tête contre un mur d'un vieux blanc, face à une fenêtre dont certains carreaux étaient fissurés. L'un d'eux était même brisé, résultat d'une colère passée. Une étagère était accrochée sur un mur, supportant quelques ouvrages anciens, des vêtements de rechange au cas où ceux qu'il portait seraient trop usés et une bourse en cuir contenant une réserve de pierres rouges. La peinture s'écaillait par endroit ou bien présentaient des tâches d'humidité. Dans un coin, la trace d'un poing avait creusé le plâtre et la pierre. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de poussière, montrant que l'habitant prenait un soin minimum de son espace personnel.

Envy s'approcha d'Edward, toujours inerte mais les traits détendus. Il poussa un léger soupir et retira les chaussures de son cadet. Histoire qu'il ne pourrisse pas les draps blancs, dignes d'un hôpital.

Le premier homunculus marqua un temps d'hésitation et pinçant les lèvres, le regard un peu fuyant, retira la veste d'Edward. Il posa la main sur son front et constata en poussant un nouveau soupir que l'autre avait de la fièvre. Résigné, il ôta également le débardeur trempé de sueur et le pantalon dans le même état avant de plier sommairement les vêtements pour les poser à côté des siens, sur l'étagère. Il se déshabilla lui-même, ne laissant que son short, puis alla se coucher à côté d'Edward.

Le lit n'était qu'à une place, et il du pousser un peu le blond pour se faire de la place. De toute façon, il était bien obligé de lui donner sa propre chaleur, à cause de sa fièvre. Il sentit Ed bouger, se blottir contre lui instinctivement. Envy passa prudemment un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, se collant à la peau moite.

Il n'avait pas sommeil. Toute envie de dormir semblait l'avoir quitté depuis… il ne savait plus. Mais en tout cas, la présence de son demi-frère ne faisait pas office de somnifère. Son souffle le chatouillait, glissait sur ses clavicules et sa gorge. Cette dernière se serra légèrement sans que son propriétaire en saisisse la raison. La chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes, ses cheveux lui frôlant la joue, ses mains crispées bloquées contre sa poitrine…

L'homunculus de l'envie chercha dans ses souvenirs le sentiment qui correspondait à ce qu'il éprouvait, mais il ne devait jamais avoir ressenti cela car il ne trouva pas. Une idée l'effleura soudain, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas amené Ed dans sa chambre, couvert de couverture et retourné se coucher dans sa propre chambre, le laissant guérir tout seul comme un grand ? La réponse était dans la question. "Tout seul". Envy était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était seul ; sans doute un "souvenir" de ce sombre crétin d'Hôju, qui avait eu l'extrême mauvaise idée de naître en tant que fils de Dante et d'Hoenheim. De mourir aussi. De mourir seul. Et avant ça, d'avoir vécu seul, aux côtés de ses géniteurs. Pour se venger, Envy restait seul lui aussi. Du moins il assimilait ça à une vengeance, une vengeance contre cet imbécile d'Hôju, et contre ce connard d'Hoenheim.

Envy sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il n'avait pas senti le sommeil arriver et la dernière image qu'il emporta fut celle d'une goutte de sueur glissant sur la tempe d'Edward.

oOo

Alphonse regardait la lune par la fenêtre. Il ne pensait à rien. C'était comme… vide. Plus rien. Juste le choc. L'absence.

Hawkeye lui avait raconté. Elle avait résisté longtemps. Mais elle avait cédé. Son regard était troublé, triste, désorienté, choqué.

"Pensez vous que je suis retenu prisonnier ?"

Cette phrase semblait résonner dans la carcasse de métal. Al imaginait, non, savait, la posture et l'expression qu'avait eu son frère en disant cela. Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les bras croisés ou bien les mains dans les poches, le regard franc et hautain, dur. Une tension dans le dos, et peut-être cette lueur dans le fond des yeux, celle qu'il avait parfois quand il mentait pour sauver sa vie et les autres, une étincelle de détresse qui trahissait son mensonge. Evidemment qu'il était retenu prisonnier ! Comment Edward aurait pu aller de lui-même aux homunculus ? Il se souvenait encore de la fois où ils avaient découvert l'existence de ces êtres pareils à lui. D'abord, Edward avait ressenti un soulagement : il n'était pas seul, mais bien vite, devant ce qu'ils étaient, le dégoût l'avait prit. Ils n'étaient que haine et violence, ils l'empêchaient d'atteindre son but, voulaient le forcer à créer la Pierre Philosophale, voulaient les tuer… Un jour, il avait même dit "plutôt m'arracher le bras et la jambe qu'il me reste que de ressembler à ces monstres".

Al serra les poings. C'était impossible que son frère restât avec ces homunculus qu'il détestait tant de son propre gré ! Et puis… lors de l'épisode du bar, ce terrible épisode où il avait vu son grand frère tuer un homme, il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait des nouvelles… Il s'était excusé… Avait tenté de le rassurer…

Il attendrait. Jamais Edward ne l'avais trahit, et il ne commencerai certainement pas maintenant. Il s'assis contre le mur, sous la fenêtre et dans sa tête, sourit.

Jamais Ed ne se transformerai en monstre.

oOo

Envy hésita à ouvrir les yeux tout de suite pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il était tout à fait conscient qu'il avait dormi _volontairement_ avec Edward. La deuxième était qu'il n'était probablement pas réveillé car il n'y avait pas eu de hurlement de rage, ni aucun mouvement et qu'il sentait encore sa chaleur contre lui. La troisième était que la source de chaleur et lui-même avaient probablement bougé au cours de la nuit.

Ce dernier point était sans doute aucun le plus ennuyeux. Au vu des sensations… ils devaient être étroitement enlacés. La tête d'Edward avait trouvé sa place dans le creux du cou d'Envy qui le serrait dans ses bras, plaquant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre et l'une des mains d'Ed était posé sur la hanche de son aîné tandis que l'autre était presque écrasée sur son pectoral gauche.

Après avoir assimilé toutes ces informations, la première pensée cohérente d'Envy fut : "Aïe".

En effet, au moindre mouvement, Ed risquait de se réveiller. Il déglutit, les yeux toujours clos.

-Hem… Envy, puisque tu es apparemment réveillé, j'aimerai que tu me fournisses quelques explications.

Le plus âgé ouvrit les paupières et constata, qu'Ed était réveillé, pas de bonne humeur et les joues un peu rouges.

-Genre… pourquoi tu es dans mon lit, avec moi, à moitié à poil et dans cette position ?

-Oui, genre ça.

-Tu t'étais évanoui, tu avais de la fièvre et j'ai jugé prudent de t'avoir à l'œil au cas où ça empirerait et comme je n'avais pas très envie de dormir par terre, je me suis fait une place. Pour la position actuelle, j'en sais rien, je dormais.

Edward se releva brutalement et bondit littéralement du lit. Il repéra ses vêtements sur l'étagère et s'en saisit. Ils avaient séché durant la nuit, mais la sueur les avait rendus raides et le jeune homme grimaça en les enfilant, sous le regard inconsciemment déçu d'Envy. Sans un mot, il sortit, jetant malgré tout un léger coup d'œil à l'occupant du lit.

Celui-ci se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Les draps portaient encore l'odeur du plus jeune nota t'il en ramenant la couverture sous son nez. Il aspira cette odeur longuement, cherchant des similitudes, et n'en trouvant pas de convaincantes, abandonna. Il prit soudainement conscience de son attitude et jura, se traitant d'imbécile. Depuis la veille, il se comportait bizarrement, et il ne voulait pas de ce changement.

Il se leva, se vêtit en un clin d'œil –l'habitude aidant- et sortit.

oOo

Edward s'était laissé glisser le long de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur battant. C'était _quoi_ ça ? Il avait remarqué quelques comportements étranges chez Envy depuis la veille, mais _là_, c'était l'apothéose !

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était même pas en colère. Juste… perplexe. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains ; elles tremblaient. Il entendit une porte claquer non loin de lui et des pas furieux passer puis dévaler l'escalier. Une grimace tordit la bouche du blond. Il avait mit son coéquipier et chaperon en rogne et il savait très bien ce que ça donnait sur son environnement quand il était dans cet état. Un instant, il songea à aller s'excuser mais la pensée lui parut ridicule au moment même où il la formula. S'excuser à Envy ? La fin du monde.

Ses yeux parcoururent sa propre chambre. Elle était plus neuve… Et son lit était à baldaquin… comme si Dante avait voulu le gâter. Ed se leva souplement, notant dans un coin de son esprit la différence avec le passé, où cette simple action lui aurait été plus difficile et se dirigea vers la petite commode à trois tiroirs étroits. Il ouvrit le premier et en sortit des vêtements neufs, impeccablement pliés. Il retira les siens et les jeta négligemment dans un coin avant d'inspecter les nouveaux, gracieusement fournis par celle qu'il était contraint d'appeler "Mère" et faillit s'étouffer après les avoir enfilés.

Le haut était noir, moulant et mettant en valeur ses muscles. Un col prenait son cou et maintenait le tee-shirt qui n'avait pas de manche, dévoilant ses épaules, son dos et son tatouage sur l'omoplate. Le pantalon était en cuir noir assez serré et rentrait dans des bottes noires, également en cuir qui montaient jusqu'à mi-mollet, rappelant les chaussures habituelles des militaires. Une paire de mitaines courtes, s'arrêtant au poignet, complétait la tenue.

Edward n'osa même pas imaginer ce que cet ensemble donnait de l'exterieur. Son regard erra sur la ligne de vie sur son bras droit, puis, s'arrachant à cette contemplation, il sortit et descendit à la cuisine avec l'intention de manger quelque chose. Plus par habitude et envie que par nécessité. L'immense bâtisse était plongée dans le silence des vieilles maisons : quelques grincements, craquements, trottinements de souris que le jeune homunculus percevait avec émerveillement grâce à ses sens surdéveloppés. Il poussa la porte de la cuisine d'où filtrait le son de quelqu'un faisant tinter une cuillère contre une tasse. C'était Lust, qui leva la tête lorsque Edward entra.

La cuillère tomba.

L'homunculus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Edward ?

-Ben, oui.

-D'où sortent ces vêtements ?

-Si je dis "Dante", j'ai tout dit je crois.

Lust ne répondit pas mais dévora du regard chaque détail de la tenue de l'adolescent avec un sourire légèrement pervers. Elle pouffa doucement.

"Aah… un peu trop jeune, c'est dommage… Mais il y en a un autre qui devrait apprécier."

-Lust, je n'aime pas trop la manière dont tu me regardes. Déclara Ed en prenant une tasse dans le placard, tout en surveillant la femme du coin de l'œil.

-Excuse moi, mais dans cette tenue, tu vas devoir t'habituer à de telles œillades. Mère aime bien nous mettre en valeur.

-Comme des bêtes de foire.

-Si tu veux… Mais tu noteras dans un coin de ton esprit de surdoué que les gens se confient plus facilement à des gens au physique agréable.

Edward grogna. Il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise. Avant, les regards qu'il attirait des civils étaient interloqués, parfois gênés, à cause des automails. Là, il devrait se faire à tout autre chose.

Il chauffa l'eau d'un claquement de main et se prépara un café serré qu'il sucra. Il le but lentement, le liquide brûlant semblant lui consumer la gorge mais la sensation lui était agréable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, appréciant le goût du café dans sa bouche.

-Edward, si tu tiens vraiment à te faire violer, je t'en prie, continue.

Le garçon se redressa brutalement et jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à la femme toujours attablée, les doigts croisés sous son menton et l'observant d'un air moqueur.

-Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre –trop jeune- mais je ne donne pas cher de ta peau devant quelqu'un d'autre.

Toujours sur le qui-vive, la main crispée sur sa tasse, Ed demanda :

-Comme ?

-Ca peut être des adolescentes en manque de passion, voire même des adolescents… Ca peut être des plus âgés… Ca peut être… (Lust plissa les yeux, un plaisir évident à dévoiler l'information brillait dans ses iris mauves) Envy…

-_Pardon ?_

-Pourquoi es-tu choqué ? Il est de notoriété publique qu'Envy se fiche bien du sexe de ses partenaires, même s'il n'en a pas eu beaucoup.

-Ah, ça j'étais pas au courant !

Lust éclata de rire devant l'air figé de son interlocuteur. Elle se leva et alla déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. En partant, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Tout à l'heure, il est sorti du manoir presque en courant, il avait l'air prêt à décimer une ville ou à pleurer, au choix. J'ai l'impression qu'il commence à ressentir une certaine tension.

Puis elle se pencha à l'oreille du blond et lui souffla un avertissement qui eu pour effet de le rendre complètement rouge. La tasse lui échappa et se brisa sur le sol, heureusement vide. La luxure sortit de la cuisine, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle en aurait presque chantonné.

oOo

Envy donna un violent coup de pied dans un arbre qui tomba dans un craquement sinistre, entraînant dans sa chute les branches de ses voisins. Une volée d'oiseaux surgit et s'éloigna en poussant des piaillements affolés.

L'homunculus jura entre ses dents. Pourquoi lui avait-on collé un crétin pareil ?

-Ce nabot…

Il tourna les talons et reprit rageusement la direction du manoir, le chemin facilement reconnaissable aux arbres marqués d'un poing, ou carrément arrachés et même quelques animaux n'ayant pas eu le temps ou la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir. Il n'était pas loin, et Envy se retrouva rapidement devant l'imposante porte d'entrée.

Avant de se décider à pénétrer dans le hall, il se força à respirer profondément plusieurs fois afin de retrouver son visage impassible habituel. Le battant s'ouvrit soudainement, le surprenant. Lust passa à côté de lui, le gratifiant d'un sourire narquois.

-C'est quoi cette tête ?

-Tu verras bien par toi-même.

Lui jetant un bref regard suspicieux, Envy entra et se dirigea vers le salon avec la ferme intention d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un livre emprunté au préalable dans la bibliothèque que Dante laissait à leur disposition ; seulement, à peine eut-il mit un pied dans l'immense salle de séjour, il se figea de surprise.

Allongé sur un canapé, une jambe passée au dessus du dossier et l'autre pendant dans la vide, Edward lisait un vieil ouvrage jauni à la couverture de cuir. Du cuir comme la matière qui recouvrait ses jambes, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard et indiquant même clairement la nature du sous-vêtement qu'il portait (un boxer). Le tissu du tee-shirt noir avait un peu remonté sur le flanc du jeune homme, dévoilant une partie de son ventre bronzé et musclé. Une de ses mains gantées tenait le livre au dessus de sa tête tandis que les doigts de son autre main jouaient distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'étaient répandus autour de lui comme une auréole angélique. Cependant, les iris mauves qui fixaient intensément les pages démentaient cette impression, donnant à ce regard un aspect presque démoniaque.

Envy sentit le sang monter à son visage et sa température augmenter de quelques degrés.

"Merde, pense à Dante en maillot de bain ! Pas assez fort ! Glutonny en maillot de bain ! Argh !"

Ed sembla soudain prendre conscience de la présence de son aîné et posa son livre sur l'accoudoir du divan. L'Envie sembla voir passer une expression d'inquiétude sur son visage mais cela ne dura même pas une seconde et il conclut avoir rêvé. Il le regarda se lever lentement, sans se presser et pourtant avec des mouvements souples et félins.

-La vieille veut nous voir.

"Ah, je n'avais pas rêvé l'inquiétude, il y a de quoi…"

-Très bien, grogna t'il. Allons nous faire pourrir.

Ils montèrent l'escalier de bois sombre et prirent la direction des quartiers de Dante. Envy tentait d'éviter la vue de dos qu'offrait Edward et qui auraient réduit à néant tous ses efforts pour éviter une réaction indésirable. C'était d'ailleurs un véritable combat intérieur.

"Non pas qu'il ne soit pas désirable dans cette tenue… Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est Edward Elric dont on parle ! Quoi que le cuir lui va vachement bien quand même. Rah, mais faut arrêter là, c'est grave ! Mais en fait il a une taille assez fine, de loin on le prendrait presque pour une nana !"

Le bruit du poing cognant doucement contre la porte le fit sortir brutalement de ses pensées et il du à nouveau s'infliger des images mentales de Glutonny en nuisette de dentelle pour empêcher les réactions secondaires.

Dante les avait attendus dans son salon privé, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil favori, les doigts croisés sur ses cuisses. Elle semblait particulièrement en colère, ses traits déformés faisant paraître son visage plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

-Une attaque de militaires. Et je n'en ai pas été mise au courant. (La voix était basse, les phrases hachées traduisant son état de fureur.) Pas un seul d'entre vous n'a daigné me faire un compte rendu.

Elle laissa un silence lourd s'abattre sur la pièce sombre, les rideaux étant tirés et l'unique lumière provenant de deux lampes à huile posées sur le bureau à ses côtés. Envy et Edward baissèrent la tête dans une imitation de culpabilité. Mais aucun des deux n'écoutait Dante qui s'était remise à parler. Le premier caché derrière ses cheveux, jetait de nombreux regards en coin au second qui semblait s'être écarté de la réalité. Il détaillait scrupuleusement le moindre détail de ce qui lui était donné de voir chez Edward et il paraissait comme évident que leur "Mère" avait choisi elle-même cette tenue, mettant en valeur le fils d'Hoenheim qui lui ressemblait tant. La lumière légèrement vacillante des lampes jouait sur les muscles des bras du jeune homme, sur les plis des vêtements et sur les cheveux, leur donnant une teinte plus foncée, un peu rougeâtre.

Un raclement sur le sol les tira violemment de leurs pensées respectives et levèrent la tête. Dante semblait avoir passé le stade de la fureur. Elle hurla :

-Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Hors de ma vue ! Je veux vous savoir à cinquante mètres de moi dans la seconde !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux homunculus se jettent hors du salon et en quelques bonds, se retrouvèrent dans le salon, appuyés sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, légèrement essoufflés.

Envy cru que son cœur allait cesser toute activité lorsque, levant les yeux, il vit dans quel état était Edward : il avait posé ses coudes sur l'appuie-tête, le dos cambré, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies par l'effort et sa poitrine se levaient et s'abaissaient plus rapidement qu'à la normale.

-Toi… Tu veux vraiment ma mort…

-Hein ?

Edward tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Envy le saisir par la taille et le plaquer entre lui et le fauteuil, l'embrassant violemment, sa langue se frayant un passage entre les dents de son cadet. Le baiser se rompit après quelques secondes, l'alchimiste trop surpris pour l'arrêter lui-même.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Envy le força à se taire en appuyant sur sa mâchoire inférieure. S'approchant de son oreille, il lui souffla :

-Sache que c'est entièrement de ta faute alors ferme là pour une fois et admire.

D'un geste vif, l'aîné souleva sa victime du sol, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

oOo

Dante sortit, un sac contenant quelques robes et livres utiles à la main, avec l'intention de le refiler à Pride qui devait l'attendre dehors. Sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas encore disparu et c'est d'un pas vif qu'elle quitta son quartier réservé.

Un bruit inhabituel la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta et le bruit se répéta, confirmant qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas un son qui lui était inconnu, et l'entendre dans le contexte présent amena une coloration rouge à ses joues pâles, surtout qu'elle reconnu sans peine deux voix particulières.

Un sourire goguenard finit par étirer ses lèvres maquillées. La suite serait sans doute amusante…

* * *

Ed : Quoi ?!

Eh oui. Quelle idée de se fringuer comme ça aussi…

Envy : C'est un peu de ta faute.

Chut, laisse le croire à ce pauvre petit innocent.

Envy : Ca va, je m'occupe de ce dernier détail !

*tape dans la main d'Envy* Ouais ! Good job mister Palmtree ! Continue comme ça !

Envy : Pas de souci !

Ed : J'ai comme l'impression que je vais morfler.

En quelque sorte, prépare toi juste de l'arnica.

Al : Olalah… Edward…

T'en fait pas, on en prend soin. Ah oui, une chose ! Je n'écrirai pas de lemon, parce que de une, j'aime pas en écrire et de deux, faut que ça reste accessible… pour pervertir le plus de monde possible et ensuite pouvoir les convertir plus facilement aux fics M. *w* /part dans un ricanement sadiquo-démoniaque et s'éloigne dans la nuit/


	8. Chapter 8

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai fait ! Les gens, je l'ai fait ! J'ai terminé le CHAPITRE 8 ! Arf, j'ai la larme à l'œil.

Bon, vu que j'ai été la malheureuse victime du méchant syndrome de la page blanche pendant un moment, j'espère que j'ai pas perdu tout le monde... Herm. Bon, en tout cas, dans ce laps de temps, je n'ai pas obtenu les droits pour Fullmetal Alchemist, sinon vous vous doutez bien qu'Envy serait... En vie (quel jeu de mot puissant !) et qu'il aurait sauté sur Edward depuis longtemps. Voilà, ça c'est fait.

Ah, bon sang, si vous saviez comme je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre... :D Bref, je vous laisse le lire, en vous avertissant de la présence de quelques malheureux gros mots dont vous vous fichez sans doute.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Edward s'effondra plus qu'il s'assit dans un fauteuil aux côtés de Sloth, s'attirant par-là un coup d'œil légèrement désapprobateur. Un livre à la main, le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas, plus intéressé par les choses écrites que le regard des autres, en particulier celui d'un des ses… congénères.

C'était ce que l'on pouvait penser au premier abord.

Intérieurement, Edward ne pouvait pas fixer ses yeux sur un même mot assez longtemps pour l'enregistrer. Il tourna une page avec agacement.

Dante était absente depuis quelques jours, et ne devait revenir que le surlendemain. La raison de ce voyage était bien entendu restée secrète, et les homunculus n'avaient pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus, habitués à faire profil bas devant l'alchimiste qui les avait tous (plus ou moins) recueillis. Mais là n'était pas le problème d'Edward.

Le problème se trouvait en haut, dans une chambre, à poil et en train de pioncer comme un bienheureux, ce qu'il était sans aucun doute, avec sa coiffure à la con qui faisait penser à des feuilles de palmiers.

C'était ça le problème. Et problème dans le problème, il s'était presque fait violer par un cocotier humanoïde et il… et il… et il n'avait même pas opposé la moindre petite résistance.

Alors évidement que cet abruti d'Envy dormait comme un _bienheureux_. Il pouvait l'être.

L'alchimiste ferma brutalement le livre dont il n'avait même pas retenu le titre, bouillonnant de rage et s'éloigna d'un pas saccadé.

Sloth soupira discrètement. Pas assez pour une oreille d'homunculus car l'ouvrage vola à travers la pièce et se heurta violemment à sa tête.

Presque en courant, il sortit devant le manoir, respira profondément cinq fois, compta encore jusqu'à dix puis alla s'asseoir contre le mur d'enceinte, là où un rayon de soleil matinal faisait une trace claire et géométrique. Il s'appliqua à vider son esprit, comme son maître lui avait enseigné, longtemps auparavant. Quoi que… était-ce il y a tellement de temps ? Voilà que son horloge biologique se mettait à l'heure des homunculus… La notion du temps humaine s'effaçait pour être remplacée par des durées bien plus vastes. Son avenir n'avait plus d'autre limite que le stock de pierres rouges. Et ça, il y aurait toujours des alchimistes pour les créer, d'eux-mêmes ou bien par manipulation. A part lui, aucun de ceux de son espèce n'était capable de faire de l'alchimie, mais peut-être qu'au fil du temps il oublierait, ou bien ses capacités s'estomperaient… Ne plus pouvoir faire d'alchimie… Comment se sentirait il dans ce cas là ? Vide, sans doute. Les rares moments où il en avait été privé l'avaient laissé terrifié, tremblant, complètement affaibli… Abandonné.

L'image d'Alphonse s'imposa. Comment se sentait-il en ce moment ? Où était-il ? Pensait-il à lui ? Était-il triste, en colère ? Ed serra les dents. Il connaissait les réponses : évidemment que son frère se sentait seul, il devait se trouver chez Izumi, il pensait à lui bien sûr, et il devait être aussi triste que furieux contre lui. Après tout, n'avait il pas juré de veiller sur lui en toutes circonstances ? Comme tout grand frère digne de ce nom était censé le faire ?

Mais c'était aussi pour le protéger qu'il était là, dans ce manoir, avec cette vieille folle, surveillé discrètement par les homunculus présents et chaperonné par… Envy.

Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent.

Il avait été jusqu'à se torturer sur sa qualité de grand frère et ses pensées revenaient à cet enfoiré. Il ramassa un caillou et le balança rageusement contre le mur face à lui.

xXx

Envy se redressa, un peu vaseux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dégager de son champ de vision puis regarda autour de lui avant que les souvenirs de la nuit ne se rappellent à lui, provoquant un large sourire qui n'avait rien de sardonique pour une fois. Mais absolument pas innocent non plus. D'ailleurs, où était-il le blondinet ?

Ah, plus dans la chambre.

Il fit la moue, un peu ennuyé. Il s'était réveillé plus tard (les draps étaient déjà froids) et n'avait pu réveiller son partenaire brutalement comme il aimait le faire par pur amusement puéril.

Mais là, le comportement d'Edward montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié l'expérience. Il devait être en rogne.

« Haaa… Dommage… Parce que moi, j'ai bien aimé. »

D'un mouvement souple, il sauta hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements qui traînaient négligemment par terre, éparpillés dans la pièce. S'habiller ne lui prit même pas une minute. Après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à mettre et il avait cinq cent ans d'habitude derrière lui.

En rajustant son bandeau, il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut Edward, prostré contre un mur, au soleil. Il s'appuya contre la vitre et observa le spectacle que son « demi-frère » offrait.

Rien ne bougeait. Mais ce n'était pas une scène qui avait vocation à être vue en mouvement : le soleil matinal éclairant la silhouette du jeune homme se suffisait à elle-même, pourvu que le regard soit assez aiguisé pour percevoir les détails. Le reflet sur le blond des cheveux, la lumière sur la peau, le noir des vêtements qui semblait appartenir à l'ombre…

Envy pencha la tête sur son épaule, un vague sourire étirant ses lèvres. Quelque chose sembla soudain le contrarier et il s'écarta vivement de la fenêtre.

« Si je continue on va finir par croire que je suis sentimental. N'importe quoi. »

Ces paroles à peine prononcées, il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil rageur à Edward qui, lui aussi visiblement mécontent, lançait quelque chose contre le mur en face de lui.

« Ha ! J'savais qu'il serait en rogne ! »

Une moue exaspérée tordit son visage lorsqu'il repensa à l'attitude du blond la veille. Aux antipodes. Les humains le gonfleraient toujours. Mais Ed était un homunculus.

« Rah, ils font tous chier de toute manière ! »

En râlant après tout et n'importe quoi, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement la nourriture des humains, mais ça avait l'avantage de lui faire passer le temps. Evidemment, il ne savait pas préparer le moindre plat, mais le fait de faire quelque chose qui demandait de découper, éplucher, trancher, cuire ou encore ficeler était toujours bon à prendre et on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de faire quoi que ce soit qui nuise à un quelconque plan incluant tel ou tel humain qu'il serait en train de réduire en charpie.

Donc, même si des côtelettes d'agneau et des courgettes ne valaient pas un corps vivant, saignant et (surtout) hurlant, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Seulement, Envy n'avait pas prévu que la simple vue de tomates lui rappellerait furieusement la couleur d'Edward quand il avait commencé à le désaper le soir précédant. En plus il ne parvenait absolument pas à se détacher de cette image. Et un malheur en appelant un autre, c'était aussi toutes les images (et sons) suivants qui se ramenaient dans son esprit. Une chose en particulier… Quand les halètements avaient rempli la chambre, la fenêtre embuée ne laissait plus passer qu'une lumière diffuse, aussi efficace qu'un rideau fin.

Envy s'était pencha sur le visage d'Edward. Ils dégoulinaient de sueur sans que cela ne semble les gêner. Des frissons parcouraient leurs corps, les poussant à s'embrasser presque violemment, les mouvements du plus âgé faisaient monter l'excitation de plus en plus.

C'était...

-Envy ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixes cette tomate avec tant de haine ? En plus tu n'as rien à lui _envier_ question couleur…

L'aîné des homunculus lâcha sa tomate sous le coup de la surprise et se retourna vivement vers Lust qui le regardait, un sourcil haussé, l'air dubitatif.

-Ca aurait un quelconque lien avec le fait qu'Edward menace de faire des trous dans le mur d'enceinte à lancer des pierres dessus ?

La luxure ne put que s'écarter en vitesse pour ne pas se faire bousculer par le « cuisinier » qui jurait d'aller « se faire ce nabot de blondinet qui a intérêt à être aussi sexy qu'hier s'il ne veut pas se faire étriper ».

xXx

La collision, bien que calculée, fut particulièrement sauvage. Edward se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, y décalquant une emprunte de sa silhouette.

-Non mais t'es malade !!

-Juste énervé, le nabot !

-QUOI ?

Le hurlement suivant fut étouffé rapidement par une technique a priori infaillible et visiblement efficace sur Edward : Envy s'appliquait à l'embrasser de manière à ce que tous ses neurones de génie se concentrent dessus. Et c'était un exercice auquel il excellait. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour enserrer ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet et de se plaquer contre lui. L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par répondre au baiser et nouer ses mains derrière la nuque du brun.

A une vingtaine de mètres, Sloth et Lust assistaient à la scène, incrédules.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite, je croyais qu'ils se taperaient dessus d'abord.

-Oui, moi aussi…

-Maman, y's'passe quoi ? Intervint soudain Wrath, apparut derrière les deux femmes. Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un doigt sur la bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Et ordre maternel égalant ordre divin, il jeta un regard vers l'extérieur en silence, écarquilla les yeux en silence et retourna au salon en silence.

Vingt secondes plus tard, il vit passer Edward qui fonça vers l'escalier, rouge comme une cerise bien mûre et qui au passage, le remarquant assis sur le canapé, il siffla :

-Ah, toi, la ferme !

Puis il disparut à l'étage.

-Mais… J'ai rien dit…

xXx

Edward claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre, menaçant de la faire sortir de ses gonds en plusieurs morceaux, puis s'affala sur son lit, écumant de rage, ses poings se serrant convulsivement. Envy… ce… cet espèce de…

Il se laissa tomber en arrière et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de la relâcher comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Le goût de l'autre était encore présent, autant que son odeur sur lui. Et l'ennui d'avoir les sens surdéveloppés était qu'il percevait tout très bien.

Il frissonna en se souvenant des doigts fins glisser le long de sa taille, dans ses cheveux, sur sa gorge et sur ses joues. Il frotta vivement ces dernière dans l'espoir d'effacer cette réminiscence. Quoi que ce n'était pas le pire, mais il préférait ne même pas songer au reste.

Un léger battement à sa porte le tira des pensées auxquelles il aspirait échapper.

-Quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, Lust entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, un léger sourire qui laissait présager qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête aux lèvres.

-Envy n'a jamais été très fin.

-C'est un pervers.

-Certes…

Lust lâcha un petit rire devant le visage renfermé du blond.

-Tu devrais peut-être… aller voir ton frère ? Ca te changerait les idées. De plus, tu dois t'inquiéter pour lui.

Edward regarda la femme, un peu surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela, et aussi lui proposer aussi calmement de désobéir aux ordres de celle à laquelle elle était censée être fidèle ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la luxure répondit :

-De nous tous, et avec toi, je suis celle qui à le plus conservé ses sentiments humains. Je conçois ta peine, et pour tout dire… Si Dante m'effraie par ses pouvoirs, je me fiche un peu des règles qu'elle impose. Je la suis dans mon intérêt personnel.

-…Pareil pour moi. Mais j'ai pas trop le choix non plus.

-Je sais. Alors ? Tu devrais aller voir ton frère, tu ne crois pas ?

-Ouais. Faut que je le rassure. Et puis ça me fera du bien de le voir…

-En revanche, tu devras être accompagné…

Edward grimaça un peu avant de grogner une approbation.

-… Par Envy.

-Quoi ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que Dante a dit ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu t'en fichais !

-Ah, là, c'est un ordre direct. Et si d'autres te voient dans une autre compagnie que celle d'Envy, ça paraîtra louche. D'autre part, Envy te seras utile si tu dois changer d'apparence.

L'alchimiste se leva d'un bond de son lit et se planta dos à la fenêtre, grinçant des dents. Au bout d'une minute à se triturer les méninges pour trouver une solution alternative, il poussa un long soupir désespéré.

-Ok. Ce palmier dégénéré m'accompagnera.

xXx

-Envy ? J'entre.

Lust passa la tête dans la chambre de l'aîné des homunculus et constata l'étendue des dégâts. Ce n'était plus une chambre, mais une reconstitution du massacre d'Ishbal. Il ne manquait plus que quelques corps ensanglantés, mais ils étaient interdits dans la demeure de Dante. Trop salissants, et au bout d'un moment, ça empestait dans tout le manoir.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

-Oh, quelle impolitesse… Je viens juste te prévenir que tu vas devoir accompagner Edward chez son petit frère.

Envy, qui était en train d'éventrer consciencieusement un oreiller se redressa soudain, l'air sauvage.

-Je chaperonnerai pas ce sale gosse !

-C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix…

-Oooh, madame Gros Nibards se pique soudain d'autorité ?

Lust fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine, comme pour la protéger de surnoms inconvenants.

-L'autorité vient de Dante, tu le sais très bien. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'on peut ordonner à un sous-fifre d'accompagner Edward…

La femme vit alors avec satisfaction son interlocuteur frémir, un tic nerveux retroussant brièvement un coin de sa lèvre. Elle avait gagné. Surtout qu'aucun sous-fifre d'aucune sorte n'était habilité à accompagner un homunculus, et il n'y en avait pas un seul à moins de cent kilomètres du manoir. Mais Envy devait être particulièrement énervé pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce détail élémentaire… Et en effet, se retrouver encastré dans un mur du manoir par le petit blond après lui avoir roulé un patin devait être un facteur d'énervement assez important.

-Alors ? Aurais-je droit à une nouvelle blague désobligeante sur mes seins ou tu acceptes tout simplement ?

-J'accepte, mais c'est bien parce que c'est la vieille folle qui l'ordonne et qu'on se coltine des larbins partout… et pas pour quelqu'un qui pourrait caser son cerveau dans un seul bonnet de son soutien-gorge.

Lust inspira profondément pour lutter contre l'envie de découper son camarade en carpaccio tandis qu'il passait devant elle, et, à titre de vengeance, trancha ce qui restait de son lit en cinq morceaux bien nets.

Elle tendit ensuite l'oreille à la brève dispute qui s'était engagée plus loin et qui laissait aisément présager que le trajet du manoir à Dublith allait être très animé entre Edward et Envy. Si ce dernier ne finissait pas par sauter sur le premier en chemin.

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres : ces deux là étaient de véritables handicapés des sentiments à un point tout à fait désespérant.

De fait, les deux protagonistes quittèrent le manoir en se hurlant des insultes colorées et inventives de telle sorte que dans le salon, Sloth plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Wrath, hésitant même à noyer le petit garçon pour être sûre qu'il n'entendrait rien. Quant aux autres, Lust était d'avis qu'ils s'injuriaient par habitude et qu'ils avaient déjà oublié le pourquoi de leur dispute.

-Ha… S'ils doivent manifester leur affection comme ça, je déménage… Tu ne penses pas ?

Sloth soupira, résignée et acquiesça.

-Oui, ou alors on leur fait construire un pavillon dans la forêt pour éviter leur boucan.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ils font quoi Edward et Envy ? Ils s'aiment bien ?

-Wrath… dans ta chambre…

La Luxure étouffa un rire derrière sa main.

-Allons allons, expliquons plutôt au petit ce qu'il se passe, ça nous fera une personne de plus pour parier.

Sloth leva vaguement le regard vers son amie, s'épargnant la prononciation de la question.

-Envy a visiblement craqué sur notre petit alchimiste, ce qui ne tardera pas à être réciproque… Mais il se trouve que ces deux là sont trop fiers pour admettre quoi que ce soit, pour peu qu'ils soient assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte… (Lust marqua une pause pour s'assurer que ses interlocuteurs la suivaient bien.) Je propose donc de parier sur le temps qu'ils mettront à se sauter dessus. Personnellement je suggère une semaine.

-Deux semaines. Lança Sloth, pensive.

-Euh… Deux jours.

Les deux femmes, surprises, regardèrent Wrath.

-Pourquoi deux jours ?

-Ben, j'sais pas. Deux jours, quoi…

-Pourquoi pas. Finit par dire Lust en haussant les épaules. Les perdants seront les esclaves du gagnant pendant une semaine.

-Parfait… souffla Sloth en fermant les yeux.

xXx

A cent mètres de la ville, Envy et Edward s'étaient tus. Pas par manque d'idées, mais il n'était pas question de se faire repérer : ils n'étaient pas censés être là. L'homunculus métamorphe fut le premier à changer d'apparence pour prendre celle d'un simple chat noir. Pratique quand on savait que la personne à visiter adorait les chats. Edward fit de même, mais plus au courant des goûts de son frère, se transforma en chat tigré.

Sans se jeter le moindre coup d'œil, ils se mirent en marche, rasant les murs, en direction de la boucherie Curtis qui, fort heureusement, n'était pas très loin. A l'échelle de ces petits félins, les trajets les plus anodins prenaient une autre dimension.

Lorsque l'odeur de la viande se fit plus forte, ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais il n'était pas question de rentrer tout deux par la porte avant.

Edward se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison, tandis qu'Envy se postait bien en vue devant l'entrée. Le blond eut tôt fait de repérer une fenêtre ouverte, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec les chaleurs estivales qui arrivaient. En deux bonds, il fut sur le rebord de la fenêtre, accueilli par une exclamation de surprise à l'écho métallique.

Il ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

Edward leva la tête vers son frère qui s'approchait déjà et quand il fut à quelques pas de lui, reprit son apparence première.

-Salut, petit frère.

Alphonse se raidit. Avant de se jeter sur son aîné pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je savais que t'allais revenir ! Je le savais, je le savais !

-Oh là, du calme Al… Du calme. J'étais pas mort non plus.

Il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'armure et esquissa un sourire.

-C'est allé ?

-J'avais peur… Le colonel et les autres…

Edward se rembruni et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, bientôt suivi par Alphonse. Un bref silence s'installa avant qu'Ed ne commence à s'expliquer d'une voix un peu incertaine :

-En fait… Je suis pas censé être là. J'enfreins les règles de la vieille folle… Mais il fallait que je vienne pour te rassurer. Evidemment que je ne reste pas là-bas par plaisir, mais si je veux te protéger, je suis obligé d'y rester. Ca risque de durer encore un moment, d'ailleurs.

-C'est supportable ?

Edward hésita un peu avant de répondre :

-Ca passe. Y'a que Dante qui me gonfle vraiment, mais au final, elle est pas souvent là.

-Et Envy ?

Alphonse put alors observer chez son frère une palette d'émotions successives diverses : la colère certaine, mêlée à ce qui semblait être de la rancœur, de la gêne (manifestée par des joues plus rouges que la normale), et de l'indécision.

-Ed… Il s'est passé quoi avec lui ?

xXx

Riza observa avec curiosité le chat qui restait planté devant l'entrée, bien droit, depuis quelques minutes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Izumi regarda à son tour et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Il est un peu bizarre ce chat…

Elle allait se rendre à la cuisine quand un détail lui vint à l'esprit. Les sourcils froncés, elle courut presque jusqu'à la table où les militaires restant buvaient un café en compagnie de son mari.

-Il semblerait qu'on aie de la visite.

A ce moment là, Riza entra dans la petite pièce, le regard fixé vers le sol, ou plutôt vers le chat noir qui y marchait, l'air hautain, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Si les chats étaient des animaux assez fiers, ils n'avaient pas une attitude aussi clairement… condescendante.

Mais en général, les chats ne se transformaient pas en homunculus. C'était plutôt le contraire dans certains cas.

Le colonel fut le premier à réagir en se levant brusquement de la table.

-Oh, c'est bon, arrêtez les chars. Ça me gonflait juste de rester dehors, j'ai pas l'intention de me battre.

-Comment ça ? Cracha Izumi.

-Parce qu'on est pas censés être là… J'accompagne juste Edward qui fraude pour voir son frangin. Flippez pas, il vient juste le rassurer.

Nonchalamment, Envy s'assit sur le rebord de la table, et les bras croisés, il parcourut la pièce d'un regard critique. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à briser le silence pesant.

-Si Ed quitte le manoir sans permission ou désobéit aux règles de Mère, c'est vous et son frère qui payez. Alors il attend son heure. Comme nous tous. Y'a bien que ce crétin de Greed pour avoir réussit à lui échapper.

Un grand sourire qui étonna tous les humains présents par sa franchise étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne continue d'une voix basse, les yeux mi-clos, tournés vers le plafond :

-Ouais, un jour on se tirera tous.

Les militaires et Izumi se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Puis, avec un soupir, Amstrong se rassit à sa place, bientôt imité par les autres. Plus aucun ne parla, les humains se contentant d'examiner discrètement l'homunculus qui s'était mis à fredonner une chanson dans une langue inconnue, si bas qu'ils percevaient à peine les paroles.

xXx

-Voilà, tu comprends un peu mieux la situation, Al ?

L'armure hocha la tête lentement.

-Oui, je vois.

Edward soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il avait raconté à son frère les circonstances qui le retenaient au manoir de Dante, puis s'était justifié pour son comportement violent avec le malheureux qu'il avait tué sous les yeux de son frère et celui qu'il avait du adopter avec le colonel et les autres. Il finit par se relever et plaça un grand sourire sur son visage.

-Bah, ça s'arrangera bientôt, j'le sens !

-Ed… Tu ne m'as rien dit sur Envy…

Le sourire s'effaça immédiatement et l'alchimiste ne put retenir l'afflux soudain de sang dans ses joues, ce qui intrigua immédiatement Alphonse.

-Hm… Eh bien… Euh…

-Grand frère, on dirait une adolescente face au garçon de ses rêves…

Edward tressaillit. Depuis quand son adorable, discret et compréhensif petit frère sortait des choses pareille ? Celui-ci continua, pensif :

-A moins que ce ne soit indirectement le cas et que tu sois amoureux d'Envy…

-Ce… Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce palmier ! C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus ! C'est entièrement de sa faute !

-Ah, il s'est passé quelque chose quand même.

-Comment tu peux être aussi calme ? Al !

-Juste amusé ! C'est pas tous les jours que ça t'arrive, de te faire draguer, non ?

-Que…

Edward, l'air à moitié en colère à moitié effrayé, regardait son frère comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que leur père les avait invités au restaurant. Il se renfrogna soudain et maugréa quelque chose à propos de respect se perdant et de solidarité fraternelle, puis il se redressa et changea de sujet, l'air plus sérieux, afin de ne pas subir à nouveau une conversation portant de près ou de loin sur cet homunculus de malheur portant le nom d'Envy.

-En tout cas, je vais devoir rester là-bas encore un moment, je pense. On me considère comme un génie, mais je ne le suis pas encore assez pour faire disparaître Dante comme ça.

Alphonse acquiesça doucement, un peu déçu. Il voulait croire que son frère reviendrait bientôt auprès de lui, et que tout recommencerai comme avant. Enfermé chez son maître, il ne pouvait que ruminer de mauvaises pensées, ressasser des souvenirs qu'il avait plus ou moins oubliés ou relégués au fond de sa mémoire.

-Fais de ton mieux, grand frère… Finit-il par dire en posant une main sur le bras d'Edward. Puis, décidant que l'ambiance n'était pas la meilleure pour des retrouvailles, il relança :

-Ces vêtements te vont plutôt bien, mais c'est assez… enfin… séduisant ?

L'aîné se raidit et son visage re-passa immédiatement au rouge. Sans se soucier plus que cela de discrétion, il s'exclama :

-C'est cette vieille folle qui m'a habillé comme ça !

-On ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir mauvais goût alors.

-Tu plaisantes ? Lust se fout même de ma gueule !

Alphonse pencha la tête sur le côté, une question lui trottant soudain dans la tête :

-Tu t'entends comment avec les autres homunculus ?

Edward soupira, content de la diversion qu'il sentait cependant éphémère, et répondit :

-Je m'entends assez bien avec Lust. Wrath est juste un sale gosse absolument insupportable, Sloth… je me passe de commentaires… Hm… Pride est du genre à regarder tout le monde de haut, mais c'est pas pire que Mustang et je ne le vois pas souvent. Glutonny n'est pas du genre bavard, et même s'il ne comprend pas vite, il ne m'embête pas. Il obéit à Lust au doigt et à l'œil.

-Donc, tu n'as encore tenté de tuer personne.

-Si. Mais ils guérissent.

Edward semblait fataliste. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et s'était laissé aller contre le mur. Il regarda son frère face à lui, cette armure géante assise sur un lit bien trop petit. Bien sûr, Alphonse ne l'utilisait jamais. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Sa patience semblait s'amenuiser depuis quelques temps, et il ressentait comme une urgence le besoin de repartir sur les routes, à la recherche de la Pierre qui lui permettrait de rendre son corps à Al.

-Dis, est-ce qu'enfin tu pourrais, sans t'énerver, me dire comment ça se passe avec Envy ? Des souvenirs que j'en garde, vous vous détestiez, et pourtant on vous a tout le temps vu ensemble les dernières fois. Ca fait aussi dix minutes que tu évites le sujet.

Le blond pinça les lèvres.

-Envy est un abruti insupportable.

-Mais encore ?

-Rien du tout !

Alphonse manqua d'éclater de rire. Le regard soudain fuyant de son frère le persuader que non, il n'y avait certainement pas « rien du tout ».

-Menteur, fit-il, raconte-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être si honteux ? Il t'as sauté dessus ?

Silence. Edward semblait s'être statufié, bloqué dans son mouvement pour se décoller du mur : le buste en avant, les bras à demi pliés et le regard ahuri fixé droit devant lui. Alphonse se redressa, dubitatif.

-Non ? Il a fait ça ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ed, Envy a… vraiment fait ça ?

Un silence plus long s'installa durant lequel Alphonse scrutait son frère aîné, toujours figé et crispé. Soudain, ce dernier s'anima et alla brutalement s'assoir en tailleur à côté de l'armure, les bras étroitement croisés, comme pour se protéger. Il semblait bouder. Cela faisait au moins dix ans qu'Edward Elric, le grand Fullmetal Alchemist et petit génie de l'armée d'Amestris n'avait pas boudé.

La poignée tourna, faisant sursauter les deux frères qui ne s'y attendaient pas. Ce fut justement Envy qui passa la tête par l'ouverture, l'air passablement agacé :

-Bon Edward, bouge-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! Siffla Ed.

Envy entra et fixa son compagnon d'un air hautain.

-Figure-toi que j'en avais assez de rester dehors comme un imbécile et donc je suis entré. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que les autres aient envie de te dire deux mots.

Sur ce, le brun fit volte-face, signifiant qu'il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. L'alchimiste se leva et, se composant une expression neutre, suivit le même chemin, accompagné par son frère.

xXx

Izumi semblait contenir en elle toute la fureur du monde. Les militaires, quant à eux, se contentaient de fixer Edward d'un air torve. Le jeune homme survola leurs visages et baissa la tête, les yeux fermés. Il avait fait du mal à ceux qui l'avaient aidé auparavant et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité.

Alphonse posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son frère, mais celui-ci se dégagea et avança de quelques pas vers leur maître. Les yeux toujours baissés et les mains dans les poches il semblait attendre. Izumi le considéra quelques secondes puis la gifle partit, violente, laissant une marque rouge qui ne tarda pas à se résorber. Sous le choc, Edward avait légèrement chancelé, mais il s'était vite reprit.

La petite cuisine était plongée dans un silence pesant. Mais dans cette situation, Ed aurait mille fois préféré qu'on lui hurle dessus des heures durant, et qu'on le frappe sans discontinuer. Tout plutôt que cet horrible silence étouffant. Mais une punition était une punition, et il supporta encore ces regards répprobateurs.

Au bout d'un moment qui paraissait durer une éternité, Envy se décolla du mur où il s'était appuyé, un peu à l'écart et, sans un mot, prit Edward par l'épaule et le guida jusqu'à l'extérieur. Personne ne chercha à les retenir.

Dans l'entrée, les deux homunculus reprirent l'apparence de chats qu'ils avaient empruntée pour venir et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la petite ville.

Avec agacement, l'aîné constata que le blond tenait une sorte de "distance de sécurité". Il n'était jamais à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Il esquissa une moue exaspérée. "Quel gamin !" pensa t'il.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il devait déjà être aux alentours de midi. A cette heure-ci, et dans cette région du pays, personne ne sortait à ces heures. La température trop élevée ne permettait aucune activité. Du moins pas en ville, car le manoir de Dante, situé en pleine forêt, souffrait moins de la chaleur estivale. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'ils atteignirent les premiers arbres et leur fraîcheur relative, sous lesquels ils se retransformèrent.

Edward marchait devant, pensif, ne se rendant vraisemblablement pas compte du regard d'Envy sur lui. Celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il était véritablement énervé par l'attitude puérile de ce petit crétin, mais une partie de lui (qu'il tentait en vain de reléguer au fin fond de son esprit) lui renvoyait constamment des images de la nuit passée et lui donnait envie de recommencer, quitte à commettre un véritable viol. Chose qui l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il détestait que ses envies s'imposent à lui de la sorte, comme s'ils devenaient des besoins.

Oui, il voulait se faire Edward. D'accord. Mais il voulait aussi que ce stupide blond se montre un peu plus coopératif et moins chiant qu'il ne l'était actuellement.

Au bout de deux heures silencieuses pendant lesquelles chacun ruminait ses propres pensées, les murs d'enceinte du manoir furent en vue. Une silhouette était postée à l'entrée et semblait attendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils reconnurent Pride, encore dans son uniforme de Généralissime. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques mètres, l'Orgueil franchit la distance qui les séparait, il avait l'air contrarié, ce qui contrastait avec son expression affable de d'habitude. Sans préambule, il déclara sèchement :

-Demain, à midi, vous partirez avec moi. Dante veut voir Edward.

-Pourquoi je dois venir aussi ? Demanda Envy avec humeur.

Bradley le regarda d'un air ennuyé avant de se décider à répondre :

-C'est ton travail jusqu'à nouvel ordre, d'accompagner le Fullmetal. Tu n'irais pas désobéir à un ordre direct de Mère ?

Sentant qu'un affrontement pouvait exploser à tout moment, Edward s'appliqua à détourner la conversation vers un sujet autre :

-Quand est-ce que l'équipe du colonel Mustang doit rentrer à Central ?

-Ils reviendront plus tard que nous, le même jour.

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment puis, se désintéressant de ce qu'il se passait, reprit son chemin pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Dans le salon principal, il n'y avait que Lust qui lisait tranquillement et qui interrompit seulement sa lecture pour lui demander, sans pour autant le regarder, si sa visite s'était bien déroulée.

-Ouais. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, tandis qu'Edward gravissait les escaliers en direction des chambres.

xXx

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Edward ne pensait même plus à Envy. Toutes ses réflexions étaient portées sur son frère et sur le lendemain... Que lui voulait Dante ? Quand pourrait-il reprendre son existence au côté d'Alphonse ? Y-avait-il seulement une réponse à toutes ses questions ?

De cette manière, il ne vit même pas l'après-midi passer, et ce ne fut que lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil caressèrent les murs de la chambre. Il se leva paresseusement et secoua légèrement les mains pour y faire revenir le sang. Après des heures passées sans bouger, il se sentait complètement engourdi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tendit l'oreille et constata qu'il ne percevait pas le moindre bruit dans le manoir, de là où il se trouvait. Il descendit le plus discrètement qu'il put et allait sortir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-Hé, sors pas tout seul !

C'était Envy, assis dans un fauteuil, sortant visiblement d'une sieste prolongée. Ils se fixèrent un moment, l'un d'un air de défi et l'autre contrarié. Finalement, le brun se leva, avec des gestes trahissant toute sa mauvaise volonté et sa lassitude.

-Je viens...

-Te sens pas obligé surtout.

-Malheureusement, je le suis, alors discute pas.

Edward grogna de mécontentement, mais laissa Envy le rejoindre avant de sortir. Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures, et le finissait de se coucher, laissant place aux premières étoiles alors que la Lune n'était pas encore levée. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, le cadet contemplait distraitement le ciel quand une exclamation de surprise lui échappa :

-Les Perséides !

-Quoi ?

Edward saisit soudainement le poignet de son chaperon et l'entraîna au pas de course derrière le manoir, dans une cour d'où on voyait mieux le ciel. Avec un enthousiasme surprenant, mêlant un intérêt enfantin et scientifique, il expliquait à Envy ce qu'il se passait :

-Chaque année à cette période, la Terre traverse un nuage de poussières, qui, lorsqu'ils entrent dans notre atmosphère, font une véritable pluie d'étoiles filantes ! En été, on n'en voit jamais autant que maintenant ! (Ayant avisé l'agencement des fenêtres, il désigna la façade.) On va se servir des rebords pour atteindre le toit !

Envy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, désorienté par la soudaine bonne humeur du blond, qu'il avait jusque là toujours vu plus ou moins en colère avec lui. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il se laissa aller à l'euphorie étonnante d'Edward et le suivit dans son escalade.

En quelques bonds adroits, ils atteignirent les tuiles du manoir. Debout, Ed fixait attentivement le ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Envy s'approcha et se posta prudemment derrière son cadet, les coudes sur ses épaules. Il attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas : l'alchimiste était trop absorbé par son observation pour faire attention à ce que faisait l'autre.

Il fallait bien dire qu'Envy était plus focalisé sur le petit blond que sur le passage des étoiles filantes. Avec une lenteur particulièrement calculée, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du concerné et se laissa aller contre son dos, sa joue allant se poser contre celle d'Edward. Son souffle régulier faisait voler quelques cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Précautionneusement, il écarta les mèches gênantes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Edward s'appuya à son tour contre la poitrine d'Envy et renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière. Le brun en profita pour caresser brièvement la gorge offerte du bout des lèvres, alors qu'il replaçait ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Ils restèrent de longues sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé n'ose briser ce moment en déclarant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte qu'il avait instaurée et sauta directement du toit. Edward mit quelques secondes pour se reconnecter à la réalité, secoua la tête et sauta à son tour.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre en silence, l'un se battant avec deux parts de sa consciences (la première se demandant comment il avait pû se laisser aller à une telle _affection_, et la seconde se fustigeant d'avoir rompu un tel moment), et l'autre tout simplement perdu dans enchevêtrement de souvenirs, de sensations et d'émotions diverses.

Chacun derrière leur porte, ils s'affalèrent sur leur matelas et tentèrent de trouver le sommeil.

xXx

Après un long moment passé à se retourner dans son lit et à ressasser l'épisode du toit, Envy, exaspéré par sa propre conduite, rejeta ses couvertures et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre.

Il fixa un instant la quatrième porte du couloir, puis, avec mille précautions, il l'ouvrit puis la referma délicatement derrière lui. Il resta un moment appuyé sur le battant, à observer la silhouette immobile dans le lit qui lui faisait face. Avec une lenteur calculée, il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le rebord du matelas.

Edward dormait.

Ses traits étaient détendus, pas comme durant la journée où toutes sortes d'expressions (une large palette de colères en réalité) les contractaient. L'Envie rejeta une mèche blonde qui barrait la joue de l'endormi et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Une brève hésitation. A peine une seconde, avant qu'il ne se décide et n'embrasse le jeune homme.

Doucement. Pour éviter qu'il se réveille…

L'autre resta encore quelques minutes à le contempler, puis il se releva et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Dans le silence retrouvé de la chambre, Edward ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement éveillé. Il se mordit les lèvres, les joues roses. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'homunculus un peu avant et resta ainsi sans bouger pendant deux heures.

N'aillant finalement plus l'intention de dormir après ce temps, il dégagea ses jambes des draps et sortit furtivement de sa chambre pour se rendre dans celle d'Envy, usant des mêmes procédés que lui quelques temps plus tôt. Lui aussi se pencha sur le visage endormi et déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres.

« La monnaie de ta pièce, fichu palmier. » Souffla l'alchimiste avant de repartir en vitesse.

* * *

**Lust :** J'ai l'impression de sans cesse jouer l'entremetteuse.

Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Mais c'est parce que tu es plus efficace que les autres. Et puis ça ne te déplais pas je crois ?

**Lust :** ... C'est vrai...

**Envy :** J'ai une question ! Pourquoi tu as fait un passage aussi mièvre que celui des Perséides ?

_(S'effondre sur la table)_ Rah, m'en parle pas ! C'est venu tout seul alors que je me suis jurée de pas le faire ! Je recommencerai plus !

**Edward :** Moi aussi j'ai une question ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêtes le massacre ?

Dans le prochain chapitre normalement. Mais ce sera un long chapitre.

**Alphonse :** Celui là est déjà long... Deux fois le précédent...

_(Très fière) _Héhé. Et ça n'a pas été facile ! Mais je suis assez contente de moi.

**Envy :** C'est bien, maintenant bosse le suivant.

_(Sent les larmes monter)_ Euh... Ouais ? Pas tout de suite maintenant ?

**Edward :** _(Railleur)_ Dans deux ans ?

Non ! Quand même !

**La totalité des individus présents :** _(Regard pesant)_ ...

Ok. Mais je préviens tout le monde, je marche à la review comme les ânes marchent à la carotte ! _

**Envy :** Je le savais que t'étais une anesse.

_(Lance rageusement tout ce qui encombre le bureau sur Envy)_ Sale gosse ! Palmier dégénéré ! Cocotier inutile !

**_-Censure- _**

_Rideau..._ A la prochaine, cheres lectrices et chers lecteurs.


End file.
